It Started With A Piano
by tizzandadderly
Summary: Kyouya/Tamaki. "I love you... beautiful boy..." "You really shouldn't," Kyouya replied. It started with a kiss. No, that's not true. It started with a piano.
1. Chapter 1

**It Started With A Piano**

**-Collaborative Role Play between Adderly and Tizz-**

**M for Extremely Graphic (and disturbing) Content**

**Summary: **

**Kyouya/Tamaki. "I love you.. beautiful boy.." "You really shouldn't," Kyouya replied. It started with a kiss. No, that's not true. It started with a piano. **

**RAPE and extreme Sadomasochism. Don't read if that makes you uncomfortable.**

*********************

**Disclaimer:**

**We do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or any part of it. Don't sue us.**

********************

Kyouya Ootori woke up that morning with the whole day planned. He knew that the weather was going to be slightly overcast, and as he dressed he remembered the exact lunch set that he was going to eat. As he walked through his room and down the long, narrow hallway towards the front doors, he also knew exactly what would be expected in each of his classes.

This was how he liked things. No surprises (because that caused more work for him) and everything the way he had planned it to be. But Kyouya was not naive enough to convince himself that he hated everything unexpected. Sometimes a challenge was good. It built his character and kept him on his toes. At least that's what he told himself, anyway.

Today was going to be an average day. Tamaki had not called him the day before to discuss any ridiculous ideas or themes, and Kyouya had calculated that this meant 2/3rds less probability anything unexpected were to arise. Based off his data and history of course.

He climbed into the back seat of his family's stretch limo, indicating with a slight nod of his head that the driver could take off. Stroking his briefcase idly, he mused that this particular driver was the fastest of them all. It took him one quarter less time to reach the gates of the school, throwing his whole day five minutes behind schedule. Frowning, he climbed out of the back seat, making a mental note to dismiss the driver in the evening.

Kyouya walked slower than normal to his first class, calculating in his mind that if he walked 3/5ths slower, he would make up for that five minutes of time. When he arrived in his class at exactly the moment he had wanted, he felt a familiar sense of accomplishment. He allowed it to flow through him, then abruptly shut himself down. It was not an extraordinary feat, and there was no need to let it get to his head.

That feeling was probably the only feeling that Kyouya ever worked for. It was different from being angry or happy, or any of those weak emotions that played his fellow classmates. The feeling of accomplishment, of pride, of control, that was what Kyouya wanted most. It was what he planned for. It was why he scheduled his whole day in his mind, setting up little goals for himself throughout.

Of course, this small feeling was nothing compared to when he actually accomplished something that was of much more importance. Placing his briefcase on the little bronze hanger on the side of his desk, he sat down and continued to muse over the day, going over every minute detail to make sure he hadn't left anything out. He hadn't, and this pleased him.

His day passed quickly, a side-effect that Kyouya logically considered was due to his planning. _Days go by slower when you aren't prepared_, he wrote on his clipboard. He would have to somehow test that theory, but the thought of leaving a day unplanned was something Kyouya did not like.

As he walked towards the third music room on the Southern campus, he pushed the experiment from his mind and mentally prepared himself to endure the next two hours with grace.

"_Of course,_" he thought bitterly as he opened the door to the empty room. "_I'm the first one here_."

********************

Charm. That was all the blonde needed to get through the day. Smart looking deep blue eyes, a dazzling smile, and flawless looks. Grace, Charm, and Beauty. It got Tamaki anything he wanted. And he loved it that way. He awoke in his dorm room, walking softly to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. He lived at the school, as some others did.

Those who came from out of place, and those who wanted to show off their money. Others though, lived at home. Seeing as his father was such an important person, he would live at the school, and go home as he pleased. This week was more of a school week. A quick shower, primping and pampering his feathery hair, his silken locks falling over his forehead, tickling his eyes. His lips murmured a soft song as he purred.

Dressing in his usual school uniform, he smiled. Ready for the day, the Charming boy walked out into the dormitory halls. He greeted women with a deep bow, and a flirting smirk. Most fainted, a few squealed and ran. And one gave him an extra key to her room. A soft, planned blush spread across his usually pale cheeks as he lifted the girls hand, setting they key and stating softly.

"My Princess, I cannot accept this gift of yours. I want you to save yourself for that Prince..and hopefully..when we are ready..it will be me. But for now, we have our dreams.."

BAM.

She was down. A soft chuckle escaped his throat as he stepped over the woman's fainted body. Heading off to his class. Entering the room, the girls squealed, and some boys did to. He sat down, and the test of the day was handed out. Looking down at the paper, his eyes widened. Standing up and pointing roughly to the paper he screamed.

"WHAT IS THIS OBSCENITY?!"

A poke from behind stopped Tamaki from going too far. The blonde turning around to see a complete stranger. Funny, he knew everyone in his class. He jumped back, pointing at the stranger.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT IS THIS..AM.I...D..D.."

Oh god. He was dead! forsaken to hell! Where the words made no sense, and the people didn't know of his beauty. He sobbed, then stopped abruptly. Yes! New followers! New people to show how great he was. Pumping his fist he jumped on the desk and said loudly.

"HELLIONS! BE NOT AFRAID! FOR I WILL SHOW YOU THE WAY OF SUAVE!"

With that, he went into his deal. Teaching these "human like demons." how to be suave like himself. He went into charm, when someone interrupted.

"Dude. You're in Greek class. You're next door."

"...Oh. Well good. You all know of my beauty and grace."

With that, Tamaki turned on his heel and walked towards the door, sliding it open, then shutting it.

The rest of the day went smoothly, and soon it was time for relaxation. Making his way to the room, he opened the door and walked in. Seems he was the only one..no.

"Kyouya! You're alive!"

He said, jumping to the man and embracing him in a less than comforting hug. His cheek rubbing against the others as he laughed, asking softly.

"So Any ideas on how to make money. My beauty isn't cheap you know."

He said, going off on another rant about his beauty and grace as he walked around the room, lifting his finger to his chin and looking upwards in thought.

"Well? Oh and where is everyone?"

****

Kyouya had expected this type of reaction from Tamaki. It had been hard at first, figuring out the dramatic man in front of him, but after the three years of friendship, he had it all down to a probability of sorts. Tamaki's reactions could not be predicted, merely anticipated with the statistics Kyouya had carefully drawn. It was the day after the weekend, and Tamaki was always an astounding forty percent more physical than most other days.

As the blonde embraced him, Kyouya kept his arms crossed, holding his clipboard close to his chest. Then forcing a smile he replied, "Of course I am alive." As soon as Tamaki had dropped his hands and began his rant, Kyouya shut him out. He opened his clipboard to record his statistics and at the exact time he had finished, Tamaki had wondered the question out loud.

"They will be here soon," Kyouya said, shrugging a bit in his uniform. There was never a time set that the Host Club would meet, and this had always driven Kyouya mad. Practical clubs had practical times. Tamaki had only ever enforced, "_After classes_." He scoffed a little at the boy's words as he remembered. "Perhaps you would like to re-think a-"

But he was interrupted by a sharp giggle as the doors burst open to reveal Hunny and Mori. The smaller of the two had interrupted Kyouya, and he swallowed the rest of his words viciously. He would bring it up another time. "Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai," Kyouya greeted distantly nodding in the direction of each.

*************

Blah. Soon was never good enough for him. He went to the center of the room, and sat down in his carefully placed seat, making him, as always, the center of attention. He shut his eyes softly, daydreaming of God knows what when the soft giggle of what seemed like a child came from the doorway. Eyes snapped open to see Hunny and Mori. A soft smile came across his face as he waved to the two from his seat.

"Where's Haru-"

"NO!!"

The girl-turned-boy came busting through the door, the twins in hot pursuit. Tamaki blinked as he watched Haruhi turn to them, and say softly, looking completely monotone, though the harshness of her voice made her seem so scary.

"I said no. I'm not getting my own magazine."

She then turned, and everyone looked to Tamaki. They knew today he had to choose their next "field trip" or theme for the host club. Just sitting around with the girls was nice, but often they wanted a theme, a party. Something to wow the woman they entertained. He blinked, looking around at each of their excepting faces. Finally, a sudden change in personality occurred, and the boy stood, pushing everyone to the door {save for Kyouya}, exclaiming.

"Well this has been a wonderful meeting and we will be doing something very exciting in a week so please tell everyone okay? Okay good see you all tomorrow!"

He slammed the door shut, and turned panting to Kyo. Running to the man he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, a panicked look on his face. The man could probably guess his problem, but he said it anyway.

"I haven't planned anything! What do I do!?...Wait..I know! You and me! Yes! I announce we have a sleep over this Friday! That way we can figure it out together! After all we need your money management and my..well...perfection! Alright. I'll have to come home with you after school on Friday. Don't you worry, my bags will be packed by then! Yes! This will work! See you tomorrow!"

With that, and without awaiting a word against his '"brilliant plan" he left the room, closing the door with a flourish.

********

Kyouya stared, horrified into the eyes of a thoughtful Tamaki. He knew what was going to happen before it did. That was the look of Tamaki getting an idea, and usually this meant something bad for himself. His predictions were right, of course, as Tamaki stood up exuberantly and rambled to the other members, pushing them idly out of the door.

He was shocked, but quickly regained composure, willing himself to listen to the panicked hysteria that had overcome the blonde haired boy. Kyouya had many questions, but it was impossible to squeeze them through the slur of words. Even if he had tried, Kyouya knew that Tamaki would have ignored him. Kyouya's mouth twitched in the corner, a nervous tic he supposed.

He was left standing in the now empty room, gathering himself as quickly as possible. He could not be angry, not now. It was not the time to be angry. Rather, the situation itself had unfolded a little less horrifically than he had thought it might. It was a sleep over. Wasn't that normal? And how could it have been any different than the countless nights Kyouya had spent on the phone with Tamaki anyway? He would just have to deal with Tamaki in person instead.

With a quick movement, he opened his clipboard up and wrote on the bottom of the page the new statistics of Tamaki's probability. Then he marked the day down in the calendar . At least he could go home early, even if it was with a sense of dread.

{Time Jump}

The week had passed slowly, even though Kyouya planned it all carefully. He assumed the main reason for it was the lingering prospect of the Friday. It haunted him, and he couldn't shake the feeling off. It was annoying, really, that Tamaki had so boldly claimed that a sleep over was in order. When he received his test back that Friday afternoon, and his grade was five percent less than his average, he instantly blamed it on Tamaki. He was practically shaking with anger as he stopped in front of the gates to await for the limo to pick him up.

"_Get a hold of yourself, Kyouya_," he thought impatiently to himself, even more annoyed that something so childish was getting on his nerves.

And perhaps the most annoying part of it all was that there was something that Kyouya couldn't put his finger on. Something that lurked even past the anger at his foolish friend. He tried to understand what it was, and had a few educated guesses.

The first being that it was a lack of control. There was nothing he could do to control Tamaki, and to realize it was the other way around was actually quite aggravating.

The second guess, was anticipation. He assumed, more or less, that the anticipation was to get it over with, or was associated with some type of dread.

And the third guess, was something he would not understand. It was the similar to the feeling he had before he accomplished something big.

As he stood waiting and thinking about how it could also possibly be a combination of all the above, he had calmed himself down successfully. It was now a puzzle, and he would treat it as such.

******

All week Tamaki had bothered his "friend." Telling him he would have to sleep in the same room, as his guest room obviously was dusty and unlived in. He also needed a special pillow, and of course, his stuffed bear. He laughed the week away, a self assured almost smug look stuck on his face. He seemed, distracted during host club activities, and come Friday he was jumping around more so than usual. He flounced about the host club, kissing women's hands, making them feel more pampered than usual. And He didn't bother to give the twins a stern yell when they tormented Haruhi. No, he simply glided through school days and activities with his same grace and perfection, save with more bounce this time around.

Finally, the day came, and from his dorm he picked up the overnight bag, then skipped down the hall toward the doorway. Once outside, he looked left, right, then finally found the tall boy, looking so uptight standing near his limo. Grinning, Tamaki walked coolly towards the car, and snuck up behind his friend.

"Hey there beautiful."

He said jokingly, sliding into the limo as the driver came around to open the door for the two. His bag was stuck into the trunk. He sat to the back of the limo, stretching his legs out to the center of the floor. Relaxing back in the seat, he purred softly as he closed his eyes. Making himself at home in his friends services.

***********

Kyouya glared at his friend from beneath his glasses, anger erupting through to every part of his body. Sometimes, this happened. Sometimes (or very rarely as Kyouya considered), he would snap. He hated it, but he would do it, and the only times he had ever snapped had been in Tamaki's presence or had been a result of Tamaki's behaviour. It just angered him further that he would lose control of himself so easily, no matter how disciplined he thought he was.

Clenching his clipboard tightly, he climbed into the limo after the boy, kicking the long legs out of his way harshly. "Just what exactly is it that you have planned for this evening's visit?" Kyouya asked coolly, mentally grasping his emotions. "We could have easily discussed any plans on the telephone."

Of course he was being cold, and distant. He sat impatiently, waiting for the answer. The only theories Kyouya had thought up, was that Tamaki had probably watched lot of Shoujo television, depicting friendship as close bonding overnight. Tamaki also could have been on the same rampage as the Kotatsu, just as he had been last winter.

It was all confusing and ridiculous. Words that Kyouya also used to describe Tamaki's personality.

The games were over, and Kyouya was going to get his answers. There was no point hiding himself any longer in Tamaki's presence. Hiding it in the Host Club and during school was one thing, but this was another situation. Tamaki had seen Kyouya's true personality many times, and he had tested it a lot during that entire week.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't answer at first. Mostly because he was fixing himself a drink. After taking a sip of the water he poured, and setting it in the silvery cup holder he turned to Kyouya. His puppy like demeanour gone, he crossed his long, slender legs. His head cocking to one side as he rested his crooked, nimble fingers on his temple. One cascading blue eye closing as the other playfully looked over his friend.

"Kyouya. Were friends. Aren't we? it'll be fun. Besides...maybe if you treat me nice enough...I might just play the piano for you..Hm?""

A soft glimpse of pink slipped through his lips as he teased the other boy. As they began to move his gracefully picked up the water again, sipping on the icy water. Fixing his tie, he set it down with just a soft, barely heard "tink". The long legged boy stretched out again, looking out the dark tinted window. His eyes staring as if looking into an abyss. When in reality he was looking at his reflection. Until..

"Stop the car."

He said smoothly, and the driver pulled over to the side. He slid down the seat, then climbed out, not bothering to shut the door behind him. Across the street, two younger boys, children no older than eight or nine were picking on another.

Tamaki seemed to float towards them, and his elegant fingers grasped the backs of their shirts, pulling them away. Stepping in front of the bruised boy, he glared down at the other two, speaking smoothly.

"Younger Princes should not pick on others. It will ruin your reputation as men when you're older. Now go."

The two stared at him, then each other. Then left. Tamaki turned to the other boy, picking him off the ground and swiping gently at his dirt covered shirt.

"Go home then. And make yourself look handsome. You're a prince, after all."

A soft, reassuring smile and the boy was gone, running down the side walk towards home. Only this time, he walked with his head up. Tamaki returned to the limo, and clambered back inside. A quick sip of his water, and he let the driver go on. Almost suddenly he was talking again.

"Kyouya. Do you have good parents. Did they teach you to be a prince? Oh..God they didn't! No wonder! Oh! my poor Kyouya! Dad!!"

A sudden change in attitude, and Tamaki was annoying again. He leapt on Kyouya, entwining their legs as he held him fast.

"IT'LL BE OKAY! WE'LL MAKE PAPA PROUD!"

*******

Kyouya was left without anything to say back to the blonde boy in front of him. It had been awhile since Tamaki had played the piano, and the boy had never done it for an audience of one. The offer was tempting enough. Glaring, he snapped open his clipboard to record the date and time of Tamaki's offer, then shut it abruptly as the car lurched to a sudden stop.

He watched the boy race out of the car, performing another ego induced random act of kindness. Kyouya sighed to himself. It was probably going to be a long night. They were already getting behind schedule. When Tamaki had returned, almost too gracefully, in the limo, Kyouya shot him another staggering glare.

"You've put us behind schedule," he muttered out loud. But Tamaki hadn't heard a single word.

_"Kyouya. Do you have good parents?"_

Unexpectedly, Kyouya was reminded of his father. So cold and cruel, much like himself. He wondered idly about his mother, killed from an illness almost immediately after his birth. Perhaps she would have been a good parent. Kyouya would even go so far to say that he would have turned out much differently. He would never get the chance to see her though, so how exactly was he supposed to answer Tamaki's question?

His emotions betrayed his face... or Kyouya believed the must have. He was never too sure about what his face looked like at any given time. But when he looked back at Tamaki through his pondering, the blonde was now horrified, doting on Kyouya as if he were an orphan.

"T-Tamaki stop," he growled as the blonde flung himself at Kyouya, apparently on a mission to make up for seventeen years of no love. This was absolutely absurd. Kyouya understood that Tamaki was a very gentle person, but there was no need to act such a way. He ticked again with anger, but something in his mind echoed. _"I might just play the piano for you."_

_'Ridiculous,'_ Kyouya thought furiously. The closeness of Tamaki confused him, but how was it any different from the other times that the blonde had flung himself at him? Why now was he being bribed into this? "Get off of me. Now. I assure you that I have been raised to be a... leader." He had hesitated. Definitely not a prince, but you could have called the training that his father had forced upon him his whole life something.

The car suddenly stopped in front of the second Ootori mansion.

******

Leader? Tamaki stopped, and looked up at his friend. It seemed weird. Tamaki knew about his mother. Sad really, but his fa..oh. He remembered then. Frowning, the blonde scooted upwards, and did something completely unexpected. Or maybe it was, in Kyouya's ever thinking mind. Cogs and wheels turning around and around. The thought made Tamaki dizzy. In any case, he lifted himself, looked his friend in the eyes and said softly. His voice choked by emotion.

"I will never allow your father to do that again."

Kyouya should know exactly what he was talking about. And as the car rolled to a stop, the boy lifted himself off the other. He slipped out of the car, and looked up at the rather large mansion. Smiling softly, the wind tousled his hair. The driver received his bag from the car, but Tamaki stopped him.

"No no. I'll carry it."

Something he had learned from Haruhi, no doubt. Ever since the girl came alone, Tamaki had a bit of a new look on life. He now carried most of his things. Looking back at Kyouya, he said with a smile.

"Show me the piano."

************

Kyouya was left confused, his heart beating wildly against his chest. The blue eyes of his friends felt like they had penetrated through a wall. As if Tamaki had x-ray vision. Of course, Kyouya knew exactly what he was talking about. A thin blush crept to his face and he looked away quickly, remembering for an instant of the embarrassment at the school festival. His father had hit him, hard. A display of superiority and power. That had not lasted long, Kyouya thought while he clenched his fists together.

And what exactly was Tamaki doing? Taking pity on him? Kyouya did not need anybody's help, nor did he want their pity. He had stood himself up, grabbed his glasses, and had walked away from his father. All by himself. So why now did Tamaki feel the need to protect him? Kyouya definitely did not need protecting. Once again that week, the anger slipped through him. As Tamaki escaped the confines of the vehicle, Kyouya sat pressed against the leather seat, willing himself to calm down.

He wanted desperately to throw the words back into the blonde's face. That he didn't need help, and that he didn't need him. But the word "piano" triggered something in Kyouya and momentarily, he forgot all about the scene.

Warily, he stepped out of the limo as well, carrying just his briefcase. He followed Tamaki through the front doors of the house. Tamaki already knew where the piano was. Kyouya thought back to the comment by his friend. Why would he ask where it was? Did his friend know how angry he had been? Had he known that those would be the words to calm him down? He glanced over at Tamaki who had a childish grin on his face.

_'No way that idiot's that smart,'_ Kyouya thought, smirking to himself. _'He just have been kidding.'_

The piano sat in the corner of the grand hall. Kyouya reminisced about the last time Tamaki had used it. He had arrived at his house, greeted by his sister.

_'Your friend is here,' she had called, smiling warmly to her younger brother._

_'Friend?' Kyouya had asked confused._

When he had reached the grand hall, his brothers were seated on the couch stretched out, watching the gold haired boy's fingers dance musically across the instrument. There were tears along their faces, and they were silent. Kyouya had been at first shocked. His brothers were crying? That was impossible. But then Kyouya felt a warm feeling fill his entire body, and he couldn't help but stare at Tamaki. The music had filled him with a feeling he had never felt before, and he didn't know he had been crying either until his sister had handed him a tissue.

It had been embarrassing, thinking back on it. Kyouya still had dreams that haunted him. Showing weakness to his family in such a way. The only thing he clung to was that his brothers had felt the same way. Perhaps it had been a fluke? Maybe that was why Kyouya had been so eager at the thought of Tamaki playing the piano again. Or maybe it was something deeper than that. Maybe it was because Kyouya especially wanted to feel that same way again.

Kyouya shook the thoughts from his head. A maid had come up to the two boys and had bowed her head graciously. "Kyouya-san," she greeted. Kyouya looked at her. It wasn't a maid at all, it was his sister. She was always milling about.

"Kyoko-san," Kyouya returned calmly. "You remember Tamaki?" He indicated the boy to his right. "I was just going to take his things to my room. He's spending the night."

************

He smiled as he entered the house. It felt different then his own. His own was filled with the scent of perfume and other beauty products. This one smelled of..perfection. A rich, wild perfection every father wanted, but only Kyouya's father strived so horribly for. Tamaki knew where the piano was, but he wanted Kyo to show him. To show him he wanted it. But ah well. As his sister came in, Tamaki put on his sweet smile. And bowed softly to the girl.

"A pleasure seeing such a sweet princess again."

He charmed many woman, hell, he charmed many men. With a sigh, it seemed as if he'd have to be a bit more forceful. Locking arms with the taller boy he smiled, beginning to lead him towards the piano.

"No no silly. You were going to let me play for you! Remember?"

He smiled slyly as he reached the grand piano. Sitting himself in the seat he looked to Kyo. He knew what was going to happen. And he loved it. He winked playfully, then smiled with a warm look. It meant that he cared for Kyo, and wasn't teasing him. Then he began to play.

The soft, tinkering of keys falling into a louder love. Long, nimble fingers dancing over the ivory keys, letting go of its music it kept held inside it for so long. He closed his eyes, a smile dancing across his lips as he played on. Soft, savoury music filling the air, tickling the listeners ears. He leaned forward and rocked back, humming along with his music.

***********

"Oh my," Kyoko said, a large blush spreading across her face. "As forward as ever I see, Tamaki-san," she chided affectionately. Her eyes were thankful that he had come, but she continued. "The house seems to be yours all weekend, Kyouya. We're heading to the first mansion. I waited until you were home to tell you. It would have been awful if you had come home to an empty house." She patted her face, still embarrassed about something Kyouya had no idea about. "But then you brought Tamaki here, how wonderful. You won't be lonely! I don't have to feel guilty."

Kyouya looked at his sister with a raised eyebrow. She was always so emotional. "That's really fine, Kyoko..." he started, but she hushed him dramatically. Then she reached up and kissed him on his forehead warmly, then swept from the room, excusing herself almost at once.

Kyouya looked pleadingly after Tamaki. "Really, Tamaki. That can wait while I-" but he was cut off as the boy led him abruptly to the grand piano. The blonde had let go only when he was sure that Kyouya wasn't going to run off. He stationed the boy right beside the piano and then sat himself down.

_'Did he seriously just wink at me?'_ Kyouya thought impatiently. The warm look that followed confused Kyouya and he put it in the back of his mind as soon as the soft music began to fill the room. It felt awkward, standing there watching such a beautiful scene. Kyouya felt that his knees were probably going to buckle. The last time Tamaki had played, he had been farther away, but this time, so up close, it was extremely different.

His heart began to beat extremely fast. Had he been concentrating, he would have wondered if it was in time to the music, but he could not even think a single coherent thought. All he could do was stare at the blonde. The music grew from a soft tinkering, to a louder melody. Tamaki brought in some sharper notes that conveyed some type of melancholy and happiness all at once, and Kyouya felt like he was the one that Tamaki was playing.

He realized, almost too late, that this was a happier song than what he had heard the previous time. Perhaps that was why there was no tears on his face. A hand reached up to make sure, but his eyes did not leave the blonde's face. He really wished that Tamaki would open his eyes, so that he could stare into them while he played.

In fact, he wanted to get closer. He wanted to see everything. Why was he standing here and wasting everything? Slowly, he took a seat on the bench next to the boy, staring down at the fingers gliding across the instrument perfectly. Turning slowly, Kyouya looked back at the boy who still had his eyes closed. Then, as the music led up to a particularly bittersweet section, Kyouya found himself leaning closer. He could smell the musk of Tamaki that he never really noticed before. He could see the sun glinting across his face from the window above, illuminating his skin and brightening his hair. He could see that Tamaki's lips were parted just a little, even though he was humming in tune. His heart was beating extremely fast now, and a distant subconscious was curious as to why.

Suddenly the music had stopped.

_'No!'_ Kyouya's thought cried. He did not want it to end that quickly. Suddenly all his inhibitions and calculating thoughts came back in a rush. His eyes were closed, and as he opened them, he understood why Tamaki had stopped.

Their lips were attached, quite roughly, Kyouya noted. In fact, they were still kissing the boy, as if they had a mind of their own.

****************

He blinked. His eyes widening as his head was turned. Lips meeting lips. Slowly his fingers stopped playing, numbly hitting the keys a few times. His hair blocked his view, until he dipped backwards, the other boy seeming to follow him. A shaky hand held onto the bench for a few moments. He closed his eyes for a few moments. He felt the others dominance over him, and it somewhat scared him. He always knew Kyouya to be dominant, set in his boundaries, always clean, neat, and fixed on a goal. But now..

He yanked away, and stood up. His eyes wide, his body shaking as he seemed to pant. His blonde hair fell away from his face, and his voice raised. First in Japanese, spewing out a few "Why's?" and "What the hell's" until he finally switched to French. Yelling in French came naturally when emotions were high. It even..seemed like he was about to cry. Like he had wanted this kiss for so long. But not this way. Not in the heat of the moment. He yelled loudly, and for a long time. Until his voice became harsh with emotion and an unknown anger.

_"WHY KYO!? WHY NOW?! JESUS I PLAY THE PIANO AND YOU LOVE ME BUT I DO NOTHING AND YOU HATE ME?! I SAVE A FEW KIDS AND ALL YOU DO IS SCOLD! THAT ISN'T RIGHT! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL KYO! WHAT THE HELL!"_

He didn't curse. Even in his anger, he knew princes didn't curse. Finally he stopped yelling, glaring down at Kyouya with fury in his eyes. Something rarely seen. And rarely heard so loudly. His arms crossed over his slender chest, his foot tapped. He shook his head, swiping his hand through his hair as he leaned on the piano.

"Well? Why Beautiful Boy? Why now?"

He asked in a huff. He only ever called Kyo "Beautiful Boy" when they were in private, but usually it was in admiration and sweet talk. But using it as a scorn, as a scolding word was worse than a kiss from nowhere. He was glad no one was home. He had never yelled before. Not even at his mother. Not even when people hurt Haruhi. He was always calm, cool, collected and graceful. But now he looked dishevelled, almost pale as he stared at the boy. Stared at the man who kissed him. Who showed his affection. But in entirely the wrong place.

***********

Kyouya stared, horrified, back into the eyes of the blonde. Of course, he didn't know why even himself. As the boy started yelling in French, Kyouya leaned away from him, his hands balled into tight fists. He heard his name a few times, and he could make out the gist of what Tamaki had been saying, even if he did not know any French. It was completely uncalled for. Why hadn't Kyouya been in control of himself? Why had his body acted on its own? And why, god why, did he kiss Tamaki? The most annoying thing on the entire planet.

He let the anger absorb him as he thought of the answerless questions continuing to surface. Kyouya hated when he did not know the right answer. Shaking he glanced back up into the blue eyes of his friend.

_"Well? Why Beautiful Boy? Why now?"_

A shiver went down Kyouya's spine as he tried to control himself desperately. But after Tamaki had said that, he lost control. He didn't know why.

"It's your fucking fault you idiot!" Kyouya shouted, desperately seeking some kind of reason in his brain. It had been Tamaki's fault. Always calling him names, teasing him, embracing him. Yea, it was all his fault that he had acted so horrifically just now. Several emotions took a hold of him. Shame, anger, regret, confusion. He was spluttering words before he even knew the meaning of them. He wanted to make him cower, to make him feel all the feelings that he was feeling. His mind dug for the worst of it all. "You're a freak, Rene. A pathetic waste of life."

Kyouya did it. He used the name that Tamaki's mother used when she was angry with him. The boy's first name. If Tamaki was going to whip out scornful nicknames, then he would do the same. Taking the loving memory of his mother's words and twisting it around would definitely hurt him. "Even your mother didn't want you around. Just like me. But you had to push yourself in didn't you?

Then Kyouya pushed Tamaki off the bench and jumped up, shaking.

***************

He stopped then. Froze. Never before had Kyo cursed, lost control so horribly. The words hit his heart with the heat of a million scorched needles. His eyes welled up with tears. He shivered and shook. But at the same time, anger welled up inside. it wasn't his fault. Even his mother wanted him. Everyone did! He was beautiful! He was perfect! Kyouya lied! His mother did want him! She just...just..

"SHUT UP!"

Tamaki..Rene..Screamed. His body jolted as he was shoved, tumbling over the bench and falling to the ground. He glared up at the other, his muscles shaking, his words spewed from his mouth like venom from a snake. His eyes , usually soft and loving, now were cold and hard. He stood, not speaking a word. His hair mussed, falling over his eyes as he did what he had never done before.

He struck someone. His hand raising, fingers that once played beautiful, perfected music now flying down through the air, whistling through the air. As they met skin, they gnarled to create some sort of half punch. It was a hard slap, the sound ringing throughout the room that was once filled with loving, tender music. Tears stained his face, and he spoke slowly. A low growl coming after every word.

"Don't...talk...about...my...mother...OR..use my birth name. At least I can make MY father proud..you..you.."

He stopped. No. Never cuss. Never. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Even if he had dug such a deep hole for himself already. He knew he would be hurt for this. But for some reason, he didn't care. Some sort of primal anger had built up inside of him, and he didn't care for his consequences right now. He spoke again, this time his voice trembling with both fear and anger.

"I did not kiss you! You kissed me! Why Kyouya! Why did you kiss me if you think I'm so horrible?! Why did you kiss me if you think my mother..my mother dislikes me!? Hm!? Why!?"

He took a step forward, getting closer and closer to the boy. Soon his face was a few mere inches from the others. And Kyouya could feel Tamaki's hot breath on his cheek as he wheezed angrily. Throat hoarse from his yelled. Eyes wild and body stiff as tears lined and streaked his cheeks. His fists shook at his sides. In fact his entire body began to tremble almost violently.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please review!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any part of Ouran and this story is not for profit in any way.**

**************************

Kyouya took the punch, and he felt the blood pooling on his lip as a result from it crunching horribly with his teeth. The words that Tamaki spewed burned into Kyouya. Was this what it was like to let out all the horrible bottled anger? He enjoyed it actually, and a smirk danced on his bloody lip. "Your father isn't proud of you," Kyouya whispered venomously, shoving the boy away from him. The blonde's back hit the piano that had just minutes before played the most beautiful song Kyouya had ever heard.

"Why do you think he doesn't stop your grandmother doing those horrible things? Why do you think he left your sick mother in an instant? He takes pity on you for having a bastard child. But he doesn't love you, and he lets you play your childish games because that's what you are. A child." The words spit from his mouth angrily. But he didn't have to yell. No, this would get his point across in the same way.

He inched forwards to where he had pushed the blonde, cornering him into the piano. His own feelings twisting inside of him. What did he want to do? He did not want to merely punch the boy, or scream and slap childishly. No, he wanted to do something much worse. Something to make Tamaki regret everything. For coming over, for playing the piano, for punching him.

"I didn't kiss you because I like you," Kyouya snarled at the boy's words, his hands clenching around Tamaki's wrists, pinning them against the ivory piano. This would prevent him from running away. "It just proves how egotistical and naive you are. Like a child. You're always thinking about yourself. How you're so beautiful. What if I made you ugly?"

And then Kyouya glared up at the blonde, his onyx eyes glinting maliciously. It was perfect. He had figured out what he had to do. Not only would it give him the control he desired back, but it would be something lingering and traumatic for the blonde. Maybe this would make it so that Tamaki would leave him alone. Would cower away from him in the memories of what Kyouya was about to do.

Carefully, Kyouya slipped his leg in-between Tamaki's legs, hitching up at the boy's crotch. It surprised him, how easily he was turned on by his sudden genius. Perhaps it would end up working out for him too. Smirking, Kyouya breathed on Tamaki's neck, careful to keep his grip strong. He had the boy pinned against the piano, but it wasn't enough.

"Get on the piano."

**************

He stopped. He plain out stopped. His back hitting the piano caused pain to well up in his back. The bruised bone pulsating softly. But that's not what he cared about. It was that look. That horrible, sickly look that told Tamaki something bad would happen. His heart pounded in his chest. His hands pinned to the ivory keys, making a deep guttural noise from the instrument. His body quivered, his eyes went to slits as he tried to back away from the other. First he went one way, blocked, then the other. Also blocked. The only way he could go..was on the piano.

About to make a run for it, he felt Kyouya's leg begin to rise. A blush, such a deep crimson it contrasted with his hair and eyes. He felt so scared. The large lump of sobbing welling up within his throat. As Kyouya's knee rubbed against him, he felt himself inwardly cringe. He felt his lower organ twitch, a soft throb coming from it as well. Pressing against Kyouya's knee. Then the command came. He widened his eyes. What? What was he going to do? How could he make him ugly? He gulped, speaking slowly in both French and Japanese.

"_N..Now_ Kyouya..Don't do anything you'll..._regret_ I'm s..sorry okay? I'll go..go home..and s..see you _Monday._"

Tears fell in greater quantities. Full, fat wet tears cascaded from his dark aqua eyes, dripping down his face to his chin. He tried anything, anything at all not to get on that piano.

"M..Mom? Think of the..the kids. what will they say if their fathers face is ma..marred.."

A slight, attempting smile came to his face. But when even that didn't work. He gave in. Reaching back, he hoisted himself onto the piano. His body gliding over the keys, so is not to make a sound. Then onto the hard back of the instrument.

"Please.."

*********

A small chuckle escaped from Kyouya's mouth. He liked the way Tamaki was recoiling against him, and he desired more of it. The boy was looking at him with such appalled eyes, that Kyouya felt even more satisfied. As the blonde muttered away in a mix of the two languages, Kyouya smirked again. "You're not going anywhere. Don't you want to sleep over? I thought you did so badly. What's changed?" he sneered. "Do you not like this?" he teased, hitching his knee further up to the boy's crotch.

Tamaki followed his previous order. Then looked at him with helpless eyes, saying the one thing Kyouya wanted to hear most of all.

_"Please.."_

The plead was enough to send Kyouya completely out of it and he pushed Tamaki onto the back of the piano roughly. Then he climbed onto the ivory, his feet tinkling the keys, and on top of the boy that was now shivering below him. "No," Kyouya answered, and he began to unbutton the boy's jacket.

After the jacket had been open, Kyouya ripped at the boy's shirt, careful to leave the tie still around his neck. It would become a useful tool later on. Even in this heated moment, Kyouya calculated everything. Tamaki's chest was revealed and Kyouya smirked again. How many times had he seen the boy's chest? How many times had the boy thrust himself into costume after costume. So why did he now suddenly realize just how nice it looked. Too nice.

Kyouya bent over the boy and bit his skin roughly, hoping to draw some blood. He wanted nothing more than to taint Tamaki's beauty in the way that Kyouya was tainted. It was the ultimate plan. Kyouya kept biting, each with seemingly more force, all the way down Tamaki's chest until he reached Tamaki's belt.

Slowly, he unclipped it and threw it across the room. Then he decided he wanted to see Tamaki squirm some more. He brought his head back up to look down at the blonde, then his arm reached around to the boy's crotch. Maybe a little teasing was in order.

He was surprised at Tamaki's arousal. Of course, it wasn't anything much more than a human reaction. What boy would be able to control such a thing? But Kyouya smirked anyway. "Looks like you might be enjoying this too much," he said casually, teasing the boy.

He was going to wait until the boy protested before he went any farther. Still, his hands carefully rubbed at hard-on skilfully, waiting for Tamaki to say something.

"Beg me to stop," Kyouya suggested.

**************

As the boy crawled up with him, Tamaki's breath hitched in his throat. No. He wasn't! But he was. As Tamaki tried to squirm away, off the back of the piano Kyouya's rough fingers wrapped around the silk shirt he wore. And it was ripped away from him. His tie remained, loosely falling to the side of him, dangling off his hip. He kicked slightly, a feeble effort to get Kyo off him on his part. His eyes swam, the vision of Kyouya blurry as tears once again welled. He felt so afraid, so. disgusting. He hated this feeling.

This complete feeling of being unable to do what he wanted. Unable to snap his fingers and have the world at his feet. He leaned back on his hands, his back arching as the other boy bit him. Crimson droplets of warm life swam down his paled body. He looked up, and looked around. The room was empty, the house was empty. No one would hear him if he screamed. Kyouya had him pinned, not just with strength, but with fear.

He tried to back away, his chest heaving as he panted. Soft cries, almost like moans escaped his lips as he tried to get away once more. his body thrashing, blood smearing across his body. Slowly the deep teeth marks bruised, leaving ugly red, black, blue and purple marks spread across his chest and stomach.

"Ahhn..K..Kyouya..why?.."

He asked softly, his one eye shutting, the other about to close as well, to block out the image of the one he called friend looming over him like a ghostly stranger. His body twitched, his member began to throb, to harden as the other teased him. He gasped, eyes opening wide as he stared down at his own cock betraying him.

"Ky...Kyouya..No..Don't..s.."

He gave in then, and finally began to beg like he was told to.

"Please! Please Kyouya don't do this! I'm sorry!

*********

The words were sweet to Kyouya. He liked them a lot, he liked to see the precious Prince Tamaki beg him. He liked to know that what he was doing was horrible and wonderful at the same time. He stared back down at Tamaki's bruised body. Had he really bit him that hard? "Not so beautiful are you?" he asked venomously, as his hands continued to slide along the boy's cock. The friction probably would feel nice.

The first emotion that Kyouya wanted Tamaki to feel, was confusion. Just as Kyouya was confused every day since he had met the boy. Just as Kyouya was confused as to why he had kissed him. That kind of confusion, without any answers. That's what Kyouya wanted for Tamaki.

He leaned back down and breathed into the boy's ear, nibbling gently and swirling his tongue along the lobe. After a minute he continued the sloppy trail down to the boys neck, sucking on it. Tasting Tamaki's sweat and tears that had rolled down his face. He bit him again, this time in a place so much more visible. Kyouya's insides filled with some sort of pleasure.

He rose again, looking sharply into the confused eyes of the blonde. Good. Confusion was good. What was next? Oh yes; shame. But Kyouya figured he had probably already started that one. Slowly, his hand released from the bulge in Tamaki's pants. It rose a few inches and unbuttoned the pants in a snap. Kyouya sat up straight and with a quick yank, pulled them off. Then he hitched Tamaki's legs over his shoulders.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you Tamaki? I think you do, but I don't think you fully understand."

The voice was sickly sweet and smooth, making the blonde beneath him crumple a little more. It turned him on, seeing his friend practically naked. Bruised and bloody because of him. "I want you to look in the mirror, and hate yourself."

Kyouya smiled pleasantly now, undoing his own buttons of his trousers. Then he pulled roughly at the boy's tie, choking around his neck. He raised the boy to his sitting position. "Get on your knees and face the other way. Oh and keep begging."

************

Another moan, a gasp, both shamed Tamaki. Made him feel horrible. He was encouraging the other's..rape..yes. He was being raped. Taken against his will. His power over the other, over everyone was going away. He could feel it slipping. Yet. in some sick, twisted way. He enjoyed it. He bucked into Kyouya's hand. His warm, hardened cock pressing into the others palm. He could feel the skin tighten around his member. The heat radiated through his pants, onto the others. He seemed so innocent, so afraid.

His ear was slick with saliva, his moans grew louder with each touch. It seemed, for just a moment, that Kyouya would be gentle. But no. Another bite, more droplets of blood from Tamaki's oh so sensitive skin. And another bruise. How would he hide this?! Everyone knew where he was, where he was sleeping tonight, and probably the rest of the weekend as well. A choked sob escaped his throat. He had stopped talking for a few minutes. But as his body fell back, and his legs lifted up he let out a strangled cry. His boxers, slick and black were exposed to the other. He was almost there, almost naked and fully exposed.

He felt like he never had before. He felt hopeless, but most of all. He began to feel ugly. Still. Buried down was his ego, shining through. He even went as far as to flick his hair out of his face, making sure to wretch his head in such a way that it fell only partly over his forehead. Making him look younger than he was. But as the tie tightened around his neck he gasped, his airway being pinched shut. Eyes widened once again as he was forced back up, his hands directing themselves to his cock. Holding them in front of it. To shield himself from the other.

The order was heard, but not comprehended. All he wanted to do was sleep over! All he wanted..he just. He sobbed again, looking Kyouya in the eye as he began to beg once more.

"P..Please. K..Kyouya..no..Don't do this."

He listened though, in fear of getting himself choked again. He rolled over, turned on his knees. In front of him was the window and he gasped. The window! People..people could see him. He quickly turned back, grabbing Kyouya's shirt as he shook him, begging loudly.

"Kyo PLEASE! People..They might SEE ME! PLEASE GIVE ME MY CLOTHES!"

**************

Kyouya smiled at the boy's begging. He taunted him as he leaned over the boy's frame, hands smoothly gliding over the pale, soft body beneath him. "Aren't you going to do anything to stop me? I thought you were such a prince," he spat venomously, "But here you sit crying like a coward. How ironic."

The sudden movement beneath him caught him a little off guard. He looked up coolly to the window that faced the mansion's garden. "Let them see," he smiled wickedly. "Let them see you so ugly." He grabbed the boy's hips and turned him back around. His hands trailed expertly to the boy's thighs, spreading them apart a little. Then he hooked his fingers under the elastic band of the boy's black boxers.

With a quick yank he had them down around the knees. With one hand he leaned over the almost buckling frame of the golden haired boy and used it to support himself. The other was reached around, tenderly rubbing the boy's exposed cock. He stared up at the reflection in the window and smiled maliciously at the boy's contorted face.

"Look at yourself," he began again, removing the hand from Tamaki's member, to his own pants. He slid his boxers down only enough so that he could expose his own cock. "Where's that happy Tamaki?" he was chiding and teasing.

Then without any warning, Kyouya grabbed both of Tamaki's shoulders, and roughly pushed himself into the boy's entrance. It took a lot of work, Tamaki was extremely tight. But Kyouya was strong enough to thrust his entire length into the blonde and he grinned.

It looked painful.

*************

The thought of others seeing him. So exposed and battered. Crying and begging. It made him gag. Made him want to vomit. His head bowed as he subdued himself. His cock twitched almost violently, but it was clear there was nothing behind it. Just pure testosterone causing him to harden. There was no love, no sexual need behind it. Only fear, and the natural warm hand wrapping around him. As he felt his boxers slide down he almost screamed.

His body thrashing, fighting. But he was so tired. So afraid. His fear kept him from running. From scrambling away and going to the police. Plus..he couldn't. This was his friend. Or..was. He knew he was in there somewhere. Hiding. As the evil one slipped out to hurt Tamaki. His body quivered. He sobbed then, because he knew what was going to come. He sobbed and screamed and squealed. He was broken. And as Kyouya's cock entered his warm, tight cavern, he just sobbed again. HE barely felt it. Not because Kyo was small, in fact he felt very huge. His ass stretching open to accommodate, hugging his shaft.

But Tamaki was numb. His eyes stared at the piano, and he just screamed. His voice becoming hoarse. But he didn't stop. He screamed, louder and louder. Words spewing, but none making sense. Finally, he said it. He said it loudly, and perfectly clear.

"I'M UGLY!! IM UGLY! IM UGLY!!"

He sobbed and screamed, waiting for Kyouya to finish. Each thrust making him scream louder, and thrust forward on the piano. On something he loved. On something he was proud of. His head drooped between his shoulders, his back arched and spine exposed to the other.

"Please..Please..s..I'm ugly...I'm so ugly.."

**************

Kyouya didn't say anything while Tamaki screamed. And screamed. And then screamed louder. No, the boy kept silent as he carried out the primal need now taking hold of him completely. He thrust mercilessly into Tamaki. Was this who he truly was? Was it because he had bottled himself up for so long, the true self? Perhaps this was all very necessary. No longer was he going to sit idly by and let this fool control him.

Then as the harsh words escaped Tamaki's lips, Kyouya thrust harder. It was hard work, and soon beads of sweat found their way down his body, curling around his muscles. It was tiring, but somehow deeply satisfying. He made sure not to look down at the boy he had once called his friend, but couldn't help himself to a small peek.

The sight of the frail body, shivering slightly with each rapid thrust sent Kyouya over the edge. _"Is it sick of me?" _he wondered idly as his body tightened with the approaching orgasm. _"Yes,"_ came an answering voice that he wasn't sure belonged to him. He would have thought about it more, but he was suddenly climaxing. He gripped Tamaki's hips with rough hands, digging his nails in so hard he was sure that more blood would be drawn, and forced the boy down on him one last time.

He came hard into Tamaki, overcome by the climactic ecstasy that was the reason why people had sex in the first place. His breathing slowed, his muscles aching from how much force it had taken him to accomplish his goal. Was that what Tamaki was now? A goal? His head swirled a bit and he leaned back over Tamaki's form, steadying his breathing.

Kyouya realized, with a hidden smirk, that it was all so very cruel. Then he withdrew from Tamaki slowly, his cock aching from the roughness of the rape. Yea that was what it was. Cold, merciless rape. Without so much as a backwards glance at Tamaki, Kyouya climbed off the piano, buttoned his pants back up, and walked out of the chamber.

A few idle thoughts crossed his mind as he made his way to his room. What would happen now? Was he still going to take part in the precious Host Club? Would the Host Club even stay around? Would he ever see Tamaki again? If not, would he care?

But there was no point in guessing the future. It would happen in time.

***************

He held in his last scream. As warm, hot sex invaded his privacy, hot juices squirting over his inner walls, his eyes widened, and shut. But he made no noise. Not a squeak, not a cry, not a heart wrenching sob. Nothing. As Kyouya withdrew from him, he grunted. Nothing then. The room now held a secret. A horrible secret that would remain wrapped within its walls for all eternity. Occasionally spewing them back at the two, making them remember this night. As Kyouya left the room. He just sat there. Nothing was said, and except for his heavy, laboured breathing, not a noise came from him.

Slowly, he began to move. It was slow, deliberate slides towards the back of the piano. As if moving would make Kyouya come back for a second round. He paused, sliding down off the piano and hitting a few tinkering keys on the way down. The Piano was marked with tiny blood spots, and soft white spots. He sighed as he fell, grunting as a shaking, naked body hit the floor. He let off a soft cry, gathering up his torn clothes, his tie still hanging loosely around his neck, he made his way to the bathroom. Slowly he turned back to the piano, sighing as he shut the door with a soft click.

He heard Kyouya's footsteps, and waited, naked until they paused. He then walked down the hall, and up the stairs. A shudder went through him as he entered the hall. He knew he had to pass Kyouyas room, and slowly he went to it. His hair falling over his eyes as he knocked, then opened the door. He blinked, and said softly, his voice thick with tears and anguish.

"I..I'm going to go and shower now.."

After that, he left, holding in a sob. He didn't know what to do. He should run, hide. Call the police. but no. He stayed. Entering the rather large bathroom, he placed his clothes on the counter, next to the sink. Fresh towels hung from the silver rack, and slowly he bent over the shower, turning on the hot water, and the hot water only. Not daring to look in the mirror, he stepped in, forgetting about his tie. Which quickly became stuck to his blood smeared chest. He stood there, skin growing hot and red. Head bowed downward as he let the water run between his ass cheeks, over his hole, and gently clean him out with scorching water. He mumbled softly to himself.

"Ugly..ugly...ugly.."

Shaking his head, he shut his eyes and cried. He had never cried so much. He looked up at the water, wanting to burn his eyes out. But...he wanted something else. And as he took the fresh mint scented soap off its holder, he thought about it.

"I..i want him to hold me.."

He admitted, a strange sort of calmness coming over him. It was over now. Nothing left to do..but to clean up. And then confront Kyouya. He scrubbed himself softly, in a melancholy fashion. Trying to get every mark off him. Once done, he turned the water off, his skin now red and tight from heat. He slipped off his soaked tie, only just now noticing it. A quick brush with the towel, and then it wrapped around his waist. He made his way back to Kyouya's room, leaning against the doorway. He made no eye contact.

"Can..I please sleep in here?..We still need to talk about future plans. For the club."


	4. Chapter 4

As Kyouya was organizing his clothes for the next day, he looked up at the sudden intruder, confused.

_"I..I'm going to go and shower now.."_

His eyes widened in a mixture of shock and agony. Tamaki was still here? Showering at his house? Why hadn't he left? His breathing quickened as he watched the figure saunter away. Kyouya had been sure, with every ounce of his body, that the blonde was surely not that foolish as to stick around. He had just performed the worst thing that could be called control, and the boy was still milling about. Tamaki was still taking away Kyouya's assurance, his confidence.

But could he blame him? Kyouya wondered absently as he folded his shirt neatly and set it on the couch. His bedroom was a loft, with his bed on the top of the loft with a single ladder leading up to it. It was very private and that's the way Kyouya liked it. He never liked anything bothering him in his sleep.

He looked around, considering the situation before hi m. Tamaki probably wanted to clean himself up, then he would go away. Probably he would never look at Kyouya again. _"That would be the smart thing to do,"_ Kyouya considered.

But the more Kyouya thought about it, the more it made sense. Tamaki was probably extremely confused and hurt. The one thing Tamaki always wanted was affection and attention. Two that usually came hand in hand. So it didn't surprise Kyouya that the still bruised body of Tamaki wandered back into his room after a peculiarly long time.

_"Can..I please sleep in here?..We still need to talk about future plans. For the club."_

He was prepared this time. If only he would start using his brain again, he wouldn't be caught off guard so often. "I'm sure the future plans of the Host Club are the farthest thing from your mind," Kyouya said harshly. "But you can sleep here."

It was now clear to Kyouya that it was no longer a battle of control or dominance. He had made himself perfectly clear, and Tamaki staying the night was not a slap in the face. It was just the boy's personality. So he climbed up to the loft to his bed, and collapsed on top of it. He couldn't really believe how tired he was, how much energy had been drained by him.

He felt the bed soften a little at the other end, and he peeked over to see Tamaki crawling in on the other side. As Kyouya removed his glasses he felt a sudden need to be close to boy. Unsure of how much time he really had left after what he had done.

It wasn't regret. It was probably a mixture of need and want, and it honestly confused him as he found himself sliding through the distance between them. With the same rough hands he wrapped them around the boy's body and brought it closer to him. Tamaki was extremely warm, and it felt good. As good as his acts he had performed earlier? Probably not.

******************

He said nothing. He only followed the boy to the bed. Crawling up like some sort of dog, he nearly collapsed, nude, next to him. He felt no need to wear those disgusting clothes again. He'd buy a new uniform Monday. He sunk down into the warm, comfortable bed. As rough hands turned soft grabbed him, he gasped. Being pulled close made him almost sob again. But he refused. He only gently lay his head down on the others chest. His arm slowly, hesitantly wrapping around the others chest. He closed his eyes, his face as beautiful as ever, save for the dark rings under his eyes. He frowned still. And his body shook. Yet, he knew by Sunday, he'd be normal. For now he was..he was Kyouya's pet.

Yes. His pet. And he knew Kyouya liked it that way. The boy could tell him to bend over and kiss his own ass and he'd do it. He simply..was broken for now. But people such as Tamaki always bounced back, and were just so stupid and in their own world. Life was candy to them, and one sour moment didn't mean the rest wasn't so sweet. He smelled Kyouya's musk, his sex, melting with the soft sweat of the..activities. Finally, Tamaki opened his eyes, and said softly.

"Mom..what..what just happened?"

He asked, blinking. He knew what Kyouya had done. He knew it. But he wanted to hear it. In some..sick way. He liked it. He loved it. He liked to lose control. To hand it over, to have it all go away. And in some sick way..he knew he was ugly. No matter how much he denied it, or how beautiful he was on the outside. He was ugly.

He shifted at the man's side, and nuzzled his sweet smelling hair under the others chin, his cheek pressing gently against Kyouya's nipple.

***************

Kyouya had been thinking, before the words flew from Tamaki's lips, that they were both broken. Kyouya always had been, and it was kind of a relief to hear himself think it. Yes, he was the broken one. And Tamaki was always the happy one, so whole and good. It annoyed him every day, but here in his bed, with his arms wrapped around the warm figure, he understood. Right now, Tamaki was not whole. He was just as broken as Kyouya was.

This pleased him.

_"Mom..what..what just happened?"_

The words were soft and barely above a whisper. Kyouya did not even have to think of a reply. Perhaps because he was so tired, and Tamaki was so warm, that he was already half asleep.

"I raped you, Dad," he said. And he was sure, even while he was half asleep, that he had said the words as venomously as possible.

{Time jump}

It was sometime past noon that Kyouya awoke. He had been amazingly comfortable during this sleep, and as he sat up, all the memories of the day before rushed back to him. He smirked at the sleeping form of Tamaki next to him. It wasn't such a good idea to look.

Immediately the same cruel want and need washed over him. He looked at the beautiful face that Tamaki possessed, and he could feel an arousal stirring in his pants, urging his fantasies into reality. But he was quickly distracted. That's right, he had slept without showering or changing.

Then using his same disciplined behaviour, he crawled down from the loft and out of his bedroom to take a shower. In his mind, he wondered why the dominance was still there, and also why had been aroused by it. He had been quite sure that it would have gone away. It wasn't the first time he was wrong.

*******************

"Oh.."

Was the last thing he said before he fell into a light, dreamless sleep. He never snored, but a soft, light wheeze escaped his throat. He murmured in his sleep, nothing to worry about. Nothing to pay attention to. He remained clung to Kyouya, until about half past three AM. Slowly, the blond woke up, mumbled, rolled over and wrapped the blanket around himself. He was finally warm. His ass pushed against Kyouyas leg. Blinking in the darkness, he sighed. He could feel the slight, panging soreness in his rear end, and ending at his tailbone. The sting of bruises and cuts as they healed themselves. He knew it would be worse by morning, none the less, he went back to sleep.

The next morning, well, afternoon. He woke up by the sound of Kyouya getting out of bed. He kept his eyes shut, until he was sure that the boy was out of the room, knowing he was on the way to the shower. Tamaki was one to shower at night, not morning. For some reason, it made him feel cleaner throughout the day. And a night in bed always gave his hair the chance to shine. He hoisted himself up, and went over to his all night bag, which he had dragged upstairs before his shower. He slowly unzipped the bag, and pulled on his boxers, which were black, like last night, but this time made of satin. Next he pulled on a white t-shirt, the loose collar stopping at his collar bone.

And the sleeves reaching his elbows, swaying whenever he moved. Already he seemed comfortable. Finally, he pulled on some simple blue jeans. ...That looked like they cost about 500 dollars. He spritzed himself with deodorant, powder, and cologne to give himself a sweet smell. A soft smile entered his face, and he decided to brush his teeth in the other bathroom. Wanting to avoid Kyouya as long as possible Heading downstairs, he padded off to the bathroom. His body sore and stinging. He still didn't look in the mirror. But brushed his teeth in silence. Soon though, he had to do his hair. A soft sigh came, and he looked into the mirror. All at once he said.

"Well hello beautiful.."

He smiled again, as if last night hadn't happened. Today was a sweet day. He brushed back his golden hair, and set to the kitchen. True, Kyouya had maids, and a few personal chefs. But it seemed as if they had all followed his family to the other mansion. Making his way to the fridge, he opened it and peeked inside. Grabbing the juice, the milk, melon, apples, cinnamon, oranges, and kiwi, he shut the door with his foot. He had no clue why. But he was making breakfast. Blinking. He paused.

Picking up his cell phone from his pocket {he had tucked it in there on the way out} he quickly dialled Haruhi's number. The girl picked up, saying in her beautiful voice.

"Oi? I thought you were sleeping away from home this weekend.."

Her soft, lyrical voice was confused, and Tamaki chuckled. He spoke softly. So Kyouya would not hear. His voice still hoarse from screaming.

"Haruhi. I am making a commoners breakfast. And I was wondering...how does the juice..milk, and fruit get onto the table all nice and pretty like you make it happen?"

Haruhi mumbled something about stupid rich people. And then took Tamaki step by step on how to peel, slice, pour, and present breakfast. When all was done the blond said his thank you's, and hung up. He now had fruit salad, apples with cinnamon, and milk and juice all set out on the rather large breakfast nook table. He sat down. Though he didn't eat. No, he didn't even touch the food. Instead...he waited for Kyouya, to come and eat the breakfast he had tried to make.

*******************

Kyouya took a long time in the shower. He knew that it was because he had to face Tamaki soon, but he didn't know how much he could handle the blonde's company. Perhaps it was cowardly, but Kyouya insisted that it was because he had no mental preparation. He remembered his reaction when he woke up, and maybe he was a little bit apprehensive about how he would react again.

Either way, he stood in the shower, letting the hot water soak through his body. It felt really good, easing his aching muscles and washing off his sweat. He shampooed his hair and as he continued to wash up he distracted himself by counting. He had got all the way to 999 before he forced himself to get out.

Kyouya let the towel soak up the water in his hair first, draping it across his head. He then brushed his teeth, put on some quick deodorant, and that was all. He wasn't one for cologne or musk, just his own scent mixed with the smell of laundry. He would have the maids wash his clothes as soon as possible, and keep them in a drawer with a commoner's fabric softening sheet.

He walked back to his room, grabbed his glasses and pushed them along his nose into place. Now that he could see much better, he dressed slowly but surely. He wore a simple zippered vest and black pants, but added a loose fitting belt for good measure. Then he walked down the stairs and to the kitchen to see if maybe the cooks had left him some pre-made lunches that he could eat.

So he was shocked when he saw the blonde boy sitting at the table with a bunch of food set out in the seat next to him. Frowning, Kyouya wandered over, then realized what Tamaki had done. A part of him was angry. Was Tamaki teasing him? This was something that a wife would do. But the other part of him was hungry, and insisted it was nothing more than it looked, so Kyouya took the seat next to Tamaki and lifted a glass to his lips.

"Where's your breakfast?" he asked absently. He didn't particularly care whether or not Tamaki would eat anything. He was starting a conversation to distract himself.

****************

He look so subdued. So quiet. He looked away from Kyouya, tempted to look into those cold, always calculating eyes. But unable to. He jumped, softly, no more than a slight tremor, but enough to be noticed at the sound of Kyouya's voice. He shifted, almost shying away from the other, and spoke quietly.

"I munched on some of the fruit while I peeled it."

He said simply, his voice dry and cracked. It was as if he wasn't there. His dark blue eyes glazed over with thought as he looked down at the table. His finger lifted, and slid along the hard wood, thinking. Why wasn't he crying? Why hadn't he left? Why was he so..attached to this person? To this..monster who hurt him, who took his virginity by force. He shook his head slowly, then left off a soft gasp. A roll of pleasure had made its way down his stomach, and into his jeans. He felt his cock jump, and harden. Morning wood? No. He was up too long already. He tried to ignore it. But the more he thought of the pain he had gone through last night, the more his cock persisted on attention. Finally, with that Tamaki "I'm up to no good" look, he stood, his hands slamming on the table, his chair tobbling over backwards, saying loudly.

"I have to pee!"

He then ran off, fast as a whip, the bathroom door slamming behind him. He had gone all the way upstairs, and on the floor he saw his still dampened tie. Lifting it he wrapped it around his neck he sighed. What was he doing!? Still. Even as he thought this he yanked the tie, cutting his airway off. Hunching over the sink, tears streaming his eyes and cheeks he reached into his jeans. Yanking out his cock with one hand, he quickly tied the end of the tie to the cabinet, the one that was for decoration, and didn't open.

Yanking back he choked himself as he began to jerk himself off. Gasping for air, his moans soft at first, then louder and louder. The other hand began to play with his balls, squeezing and rubbing tightly, causing enough pain to make him sob. He barely breathed, yet kept pulling, sweat forming on his forehead, soft droplets spilling down, matting his hair to his forehead. He forgot everything, he lost the world. He felt so right, so beautiful..And soon, rubbing the head of his cock, his balls tightened, and began to swell. His cock throbbed, and soon white, sticky come began to spurt from his head. Hitting the cabinet, his stomach. A loud, hoarse cry erupted from him, and he found himself screaming the one name he did NOT want to scream.

"K..K..KYOUYA!"

He fell to his knees, still holding himself, hunched over. The tie still around his neck, though he leaned forward to loosen its grip around his neck.

*****************

_"Well that was odd,"_ Kyouya thought as he grabbed the nearest fruit and bit down on it. Angrily he tossed it aside. He hated Kiwi. Then he placed his head in his hands. A part of him was glad that Tamaki had run away. It meant that what he did last night had left a longing impression, but another part couldn't help but be annoyed. Tamaki was unpredictable, and it frustrated Kyouya at the breakfast table to not know what was happening.

He picked up another fruit and bit down on it. Much better this time. Still sweet, but definitely endurable. It was melon, and as soon as he was done he pushed the rest away from him. _"What are you doing?" _he asked himself as he walked along the hallway and up the stairs towards the second level. He had no answer, no clue as to why his feet led him to the bathroom.

Angrily, he tapped on the door. "Tamaki, get out here." His voice was soft, indicating he was still angry in some way. He supposed it would have happened sooner or later. The show down. He would have to tell Tamaki to leave. Explain to the slow blonde that him being around was just going to end up hurting him more.

A raspy voice on the other end seemed to answer him.

_"K..K..KYOUYA!"_

That definitely did not sound like Tamaki, and it actually brought back a rather vivid memory of the night before. Tamaki had used the same kind of rasping scream. Almost half silent, and Kyouya remembered that it had been even more effective than his cries and pleads.

"Tamaki?" Kyouya called, voice still gruff. He wiggled at the door knob only to find that it was locked. Locked? In his own house? His frustration was building. He could feel it. First Tamaki bothers him with his presence. Mocking him with breakfast and staying the night. Now he was locked out of his own mansion bathroom. "Open the door!" he commanded angrily as his fist collided with the solid oak.

The show down was going to happen, whether Tamaki wanted it or not.

***************

He didn't care anymore. He reached out, and unlocked the door, opening it and letting Kyouya see him hunched over himself on the floor. He wasn't crying, nor was he smiling. He was just..there. Slowly he spoke. Everyone knew there were two sides to Tamaki. The playful, screaming over excited side. And the serious side. This was neither, this was a newly created side that Kyouya had developed. He looked to the floor, and spoke slowly, softly.

"Look..Look what you've done to me..I can't..I can't get off without it now. What did you do..?"

He asked him, his body shaking. He was confused. He didn't know what to do. He was so horribly confused. He knew he had something to tell Kyo, but he didn't know what it was. Or how to say it. He went to stand, forgetting the tie. It quickly gagged him, and he fell to his knees again. He went to untie it from the cabinet, his hands shaking from a recent orgasm. He struggled with it. The knot becoming tighter as he pulled. He tried for his neck, it wouldn't untie from there either. He whimpered, and looked up at Kyouya, giving him what they called the "puppy eyes".

"C..can you help?"

*****************

Kyouya was speechless. This was the last scene he expected from Tamaki. What he really thought was that the blonde was just using the bathroom as a means to hide from him. Something inside him snapped before he even had registered the situation. Tamaki was speaking, but the words were like a viscous substance. It was so hard to understand exactly what was being said.

His fault? Of course it was. The pathetic lump of human being was probably out of his own damned mind. Kyouya smiled without registering it and then sat on the floor beside the boy. "You've got yourself into this," he said with a double meaning. It was really Tamaki's fault that Kyouya had did this to him. At least, that's what Kyouya convinced himself. And he was also not going to help the boy out of his own torture device.

Even so, as he stared at the boy's pleading eyes he sighed. Begging was his weak spot. He liked the human attempts to stop him, and Tamaki was actually very good at begging. Who knew?

Kyouya sighed, convincing himself that it was because Tamaki was so pathetic that he was helping him now. His fingers expertly untied the knot and Tamaki was free from the choking restraint. But not from him. "You made a mess of my bathroom," Kyouya said harshly, indicating the white sticky spots all over his counter. But that was actually the last thing on his mind.

Without really thinking he had the boy pinned to the ground in an instant. He was hovering over again, and Kyouya noticed the red ring around the boy's neck. He really had gone all out it seemed. This was his chance, the show down.

"You'd better leave, Tamaki. Your presence is annoying. It's really starting to get under my skin. It's for your own good. I will continue to hurt you if you stay here."

The words came from somewhere inside him. At first he didn't think he had said them aloud, but he knew he had. There wasn't any doubt. Kyouya was going to continue this game. It's why he had let Tamaki stay so far. It was why he was getting so frustrated with himself. Well that was about to change. In the back of his mind he wondered why now he had only just realized.

**********************

He shook his head. A plain out refusal. He didn't know why. Any other human would run, flee, and hide from him. But he didn't. He stayed. He looked at the mess like a shamed puppy, and did what was least expected of him. He leaned forward, and licked at the spots. Cleaning up after himself it seemed. His eyes half closed as a blush traced itself across his cheeks. He looked up as he finished, and as Kyouya started talking.

Hurt him? It all clicked then. He wanted that. He wanted pain. He wanted torture. He wanted it all. He stopped, and looked up at Kyouya. He was smiling. But it wasn't his old, bitchy, horrible smile. It was a new, sweet, loving, and respectful smile. He didn't move, but stayed on his hands and knees, and said softly.

"Good..Hurt me. I need it"

Then he said one, single word in French. He didn't know whether or not Kyouya knew this word, but he didn't care. As long as he said it, he was content.

"_Master"_

He purred, wiggling his body, soon he turned. He didn't care if he was hurt. He wanted to show Kyouya he was serious. And that he wasn't being sarcastic. He gently took Kyouya's hands, and touched them to his bruised neck. Lifting himself to his knees. He looked up at Kyouya's eyes, and smiled again. It was a tired, but needing, almost begging look. He spoke softly, in that oh so perfected begging voice.

"Please, Kyouya."

He pressed his fingers deeper down into his neck, showing him what he wanted. Showing him that he was his, and that he wanted, and needed the pain. His face was cast downward, but his eyes, upward. He had put one of his old tricks into practice. The downward look and upward glance. It made him look so perfect, so beautiful. Yet so submissive and needing. As if he couldn't live without Kyouya. He was making it known that even if he acted like a moron, and had such a. . .vibrant, personality. He respected, and would listen to Kyouya..Obey him.

*****************

It was strange how quickly Kyouya reacted. He wasn't too sure what was happening until he had dug his nails into the back of Tamaki's neck. Why was this getting him so turned on? Was this some sort of cruel twist of fate? Destiny's punishment for his behaviour the night before. There would be no getting rid of Tamaki now, he realized.

The French word made no sense to Kyouya, but he stored it away for some investigation in the back of his mind. "Who would've believed happy go lucky Tamaki was a real masochist," Kyouya snarled in a teasing sort of way. Kyouya pushed the boy back into the counter, letting his body do as it pleased. He had given a fair warning to the blonde, and with that out of the way, he wasn't going to try to control himself. No... all he needed to do was control the boy in front of him. That would be enough.

"And you're so very good at begging," he continued roughly. Both of his hands began to undress the boy again, grabbing the end of his shirt and pulling it above his head. It revealed the now marked and bruised body of Tamaki. The bruises were still purple, with a yellowish tinge. They would heal quickly, Kyouya assumed.

He slammed Tamaki against the counter again, this time so he could pull off the boy's jeans easier. It wasn't necessary for Tamaki to be naked, but Kyouya did not question his thoughts any further than decided it was because Tamaki would feel a bit of shame. With the jeans off, Kyouya grabbed the slender legs of the boy, bringing them up to his mouth.

With slow bites, he gradually worked his way up to Tamaki's inner thigh, each bite harder than the last as the skin got more and more sensitive. With a sudden movement he dropped the leg and then leaned in to the boy still sitting against the counter. He attacked the red raw neck with his teeth, scraping along the neck and up to the boy's jaw line. With one of his hands he held the boy's head in place, nails digging a little into the scalp as he collected a fistful of hair.

He wanted to hear Tamaki beg some more, and he wanted to hear his voice in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please keep reviewing!**

He yelped, screamed and squirmed, pain and fear coming as the others nails dug into his neck. He looked up at him though, with a mixture of what seemed like love, and respect. Tamaki cried softly, and lifted his arms as his shirt was pulled off. He was fine with being shirtless.

After all, he did it many times before at school during the "physical examination". But as his back slammed into the cabinet he let off another cry of pain, closing one eye and staring up at Kyouya with the other. He felt his pants begin to slip, and he shut his legs in order to stop them. But still, the persistent Kyo got what he wanted, as always.

And soon his pants slid off, along with his boxers. He felt exposed again, and a deep blush crossed over his features. He stammered softly, whimpering as his leg was dragged to the others mouth. He yelped at each bite, moaning louder and louder as he got lower. For a split second he thought Kyouya was going to bite where one was never supposed to bite. But as his leg dropped he heaved a long sigh of relief. He thought it was over, his pain meter filled. He didn't need more. But he was getting it.

As the other lunged at his neck, he tried to run, but the tight, clenching teeth around his throat made him cry out, and scream once again. He pushed at Kyouya's shoulders. The sensation amazed him. His cock sprung to life, and soon he found himself begging for what he really wanted.

"Kyouya! Please..PLEASE TAKE ME! Please I need it Kyouya! I need it! I need..Nn..I need your hard cock inside of me.."

He felt so filthy so ugly. So disgusting and he loved it. He opened his eyes, screaming softly as he was bitten, as a soft burn, and another bruise formed on his neck, and a few on his leg. He cock slapped his stomach as it twitched, clear pre-come flowing from the slit, lubing his cock.

*****************

Kyouya was getting aroused with each bite, each plead escaping from the blonde's lips. Beneath him, the boy was shuddering a little, getting off on some type of unique high. Kyouya hadn't really believed Tamaki when he had said that he needed this. What was he expecting really though? The boy had said these things, but to hear him encourage him on like this was something else entirely.

He liked Tamaki squirming underneath him, and he wanted it to last a little bit longer. He did not obey the pleads that came from Tamaki at first. Slowly, he tightened his grip on the boys hair, forcing the head back so that Kyouya could make better use of it. The burn from Tamaki's self torture was redder than before, and Kyouya continued to bite hard along nearly every square inch. His teeth enjoyed the feeling of digging in to flesh, and he broke through the skin quite a few times.

With each bite he felt Tamaki getting more and more anxious. Before long, he wasn't able to control himself either. "Fine, I'll fuck you," he agreed harshly. His own cock had been stirring in his pants, straining for release, and Kyouya was now happy to give in to the demands of the weaker boy. That's what he considered him.

A sudden movement of his hands and Tamaki's boxers were off, thrown to a pile near the corner of the bathroom. The tile floor was probably cold, but Kyouya did not care. He shoved Tamaki onto his back. It was a purposeful action; Kyouya wanted to see Tamaki's face this time. _"Was it still rape?" _Kyouya wondered as he removed his own vest revealing a more olive type of skin color. Given that he wouldn't stop if Tamaki asked him now, then he considered it still was.

He dropped his pants to his knees, not wanting the cold floor to put a strain on them. His arousal twitched a little in protest with what was coming. Kyouya was still sore from the roughness of the previous night, but somehow he knew that it would probably feel ten times better knowing the same about Tamaki.

There was no foreplay, no warning. No loving preparation or kisses. It was almost as cruel as the first time, except that Kyouya was now looking straight down at the blonde. Watching his face contort as he entered him. Noting every shudder and shiver that found its way to the surface.

Kyouya's hands had Tamaki's arms pinned to the hard floor. Not that he believed Tamaki would leave, but because if he twisted his hands in such a way, it would dig deep into the muscles of the boy's arms causing a temporary spasm.

**************

Everything shook and shuddered, his eyes fluttered and he felt as if every nerve was on fire. He knew now he was Kyouya's. And only his. His body twisted and turned, his fingers gnarling as they dug into the furry bathroom mat. His hips lifted and rose in a soft slow rhythm as his cock bounced softly off his flat stomach. The mushroom head swelling, droplets of pre-cum gliding out and running down his shaft which was lined with a pale blue vein that pulsed with his heartbeat. He let off a velvet moan, soft begging coming as cries of pain and grunts of trying to hold in said scream came from his ever so sweet throat. His eyes, so deep and rich seemed to glaze over with pain and pleasure.

"K..Kyouya!"

He yelled onto the walls. The sound of his voice bouncing off the bathtub and back to his ears. Blood rushing from his body towards his swollen sex. His hips rose and fell, as if thrusting upwards into someone. As he fell fully to the floor, his eyes widened. He gasped, half from happiness, half from fear. HE felt warm blood running down his body, marring his perfected creamy skin. The thick smell of their musk mixed with the subtle smell of his soap filled the room. He panted as Kyouya got ready, his body shaking more violently as he let off a squeak of fear.

"Kyouya...hurt me.."

And he did. Tamaki felt himself stretch, his eyes widened, his mouth opened as he screamed, his hole hugging Kyouya's shaft, making Tamaki shudder and shake, his own cock twitching as his back arched off the floor. He screamed, he begged. Tears stained his cheeks as he looked up at Kyouya. He felt so worthless, seeing the man's stone cold face as he pounded into him. His screams rising with each thrust.

"MASTER! _MASTER!_"

He yelled in Japanese, and then in French, giving Kyouya a clear clue as to what that mysterious word had been. He swivelled his hips, trying to force Kyouya's cock deeper into his hole, wanting it, needing it. He felt the pain, he knew it was "wrong" yet he only wanted more.

"yes..Yes! Kyouya! Hurt me!"

*************************

Kyouya continued thrusting into the blonde; the same primal need washing over him. His head began to swirl as he watched Tamaki, each contorted face bringing him pleasure. The words and moans that escaped his lips were unforgiving, and they urged Kyouya on. His own cock was so sensitive from the day before, but that only brought him more pleasure.

He began to pant, but he knew he wasn't out of breathe. The familiar sticky sweat ran down his body from the sheer force he was using. Looking down he saw the blood from Tamaki's thighs had trickled down to his crotch and it was mixing violently with Kyouya own precum. "Fuck, fuck," Kyouya panted, having the sudden need to go harder after he had seen the red liquid mixing with his actions.

The hold he had on Tamaki's arms was still there, and he twisted them violently with his hands. Then came the beautiful words.

_"MASTER! MASTER!"_

Tamaki knew how to play, Kyouya would give him that. He tried going in as deep as he could as soon as Tamaki had asked it, but was sure that he was already in as far as he could possibly go. Grunting he grabbed Tamaki's hips and dug in, flipping him in a sudden movement to his side. With one hand he lifted up Tamaki's legs as high as it would go, willing it to stretch the boy in such a way that he could get deeper.

It worked wonderfully. Kyouya felt his cock slide in easier, willing it to go as far in as possible. He could feel the slight pull of Tamaki's ass with each thrust. "You're so... fucking pathetic," Kyouya said between grunts. "Can't believe... you like this."

He had both hands on Tamaki's body, nails dug in the flesh, to hold him in place while he continued to attack. Could it even be called an attack? The victim was so willing, so wanting. But Kyouya tried to push that out of his mind, replacing it with the need of continuing. The warmth of Tamaki's hole felt amazing combined with the words that were being spewed to him; urging him to continue and yet wincing in pain and agony as he did. There was no way he was stopping this.

****************

His body moved and twisted with pleasure and pain. His muscles trembled and his g as he cock twitched, heavy balls swelling as he screamed louder. Each thrust made him push harder into the cold floor. But he didn't care. Blood and sweat and precum mixed on his body, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, then shut, his screams getting louder, making his ears ring. His ass twitched, then tightened, clenching around his friends shaft. As Kyouya spoke, he let off a sob, then screamed as loud as he could.

"Yes! Yes! I'm filth! I'm pathetic! Nothing but pathetic shit! Oh god!"

He knew what Kyouya wanted. He didn't want to fuck him. He wanted to rape him. He wanted Tamaki to hate it. And he did. He felt so disgusting. So vile and wrong. but at the same time he loved it. He wanted more, his cock twitched again, showing signs of an orgasm close at hand as the boy wracked his body with pain. As he was flipped, and his leg lifted he experienced a whole new kind of pain. As Kyouya got deeper and deeper, his body felt as if it were being torn apart. His hole ripping, yet still holding a tight grip on him. He knew what to do now, to hopefully send Kyouya over the edge.

"M..Master! It hurts! It hurts! Master stop! Please! Please stop hurting me! Oh god, oh fuck!"

He begged him to stop, he gave him the power, let him know he was hurting him. His cock gave one last twitch, and then he orgasm. Pleasure ripped through his body like a tidal wave. His balls churned as his sperm rode though his cock, hot and thick, before exploding out his slit. He tilted his head, attempting to avoid his come, but failing. Thick ropes of white hit his face and chest. He screamed, begged. Reaching back with one hand he spread himself open, letting Kyouya see everything, let him see how he was tearing him open. He sobbed and screamed, begged him to stop, but his body wanted more. His body wanted Kyouya to come inside him.

***************

Stop? Of course he wouldn't stop. "No!" he shouted back angrily, resuming his workout. "No!" he shouted again and again after each thrust until he could feel the hole tighten uncontrollably on him. Looking down he saw the ecstasy that washed over the pale boy's face, then watched him shoot himself with his own cum. There was just something so morbid about the way Kyouya loved it all. That the cum had mixed so perfectly with blood, and that Tamaki was still ready for more. He could feel with each beg his cock yearning for more.

It was only moments afterwards, after his very final "No!", that Kyouya came hard into the blonde. His whole body shuddered as the pleasure washed over him. His vision went black and at first he thought he had blacked out, but his eyes had just closed. He could feel the sticky spurts flow into Tamaki's eager hole. It was still pumping out as he opened his eyes blearily. He was out of breathe, concentrating on the sensitive pleasure he had been given, repeating Tamaki's begs over and over in his head.

Finally his orgasm stopped, bringing him back down to reality. Kyouya had almost forgotten that that they were on his bathroom floor. Moving slowly, he removed himself from Tamaki and sat back in exhaustion. He forced himself not to think about the boy in front of him, or what they had done again. Kyouya was very aware of this monster inside of him, but that didn't mean he had to acknowledge it now.

He stood slowly, making sure not to put too much pressure on his knees. They were sore from kneeling on the cold floor for so long. Then he walked straight over Tamaki, without a glance, without a word. Almost as if he wasn't even still there, laying on his bathroom floor. He undressed himself fully, disappointed that his clothes were now dirtied, and stepped gracefully into the shower.

*********************

He lay there for a few moments, come spilling out of his hole, and off his face and chest. He almost napped, and blurry vision glanced down at his wrist, where a silver watch had made its home. 3PM. They had fucked for about an hour. He sighed dreamily, waiting for the boy to step over him to move. He looked up, watching Kyouya's cock and balls swing over him before he purred. Slipping off his watch, Tamaki followed the other boy. His body still shaking, knees trembling as he stood. As Kyouya stepped into the shower, Tamaki did as well. His slender body wrapping around Kyouya from behind. Arms holding the other at his stomach. He leaned in close, nipping at the back of Kyouya's ear as he whispered.

"I love you..beautiful boy.."

One could tell he was his old self. It seemed even if Kyouya held this over all power over him, he was still his same old self. But he meant every word he said. And it was clear. The love in his voice was thick, and with another nip to the ear, he reached forward, his cock against Kyouya's ass. He flipped the shower on, and immediately hot water, not scalding, but enough to warm their bodies and sooth aching muscles, began to wash over them. Closing the frosted shower door, Tamaki took the washcloth and soap, making the pale green cloth turn white with foam he said softly.

"Let me wash my Master.."

He then reached down, still behind Kyouya and began to gently, slowly clean his cock and balls. One could tell he wasn't being sarcastic, or mocking by how gentle he was. Or by the tone in his voice. When he used his "host club flirting voice'" he made it flirty, yet with a hint of sarcasm and an attempt to seduce. But now, there was no sarcasm, or flirting. It was straight out submission. Fear and Love mixed together to create the perfect pet. He washed the other gently, humming softly as he pressed his cheek against the others wet back. his eyes closing serenely as he murmured.

"Mom? Can we go out to eat?.."

************

It took a few seconds for Kyouya to really hear what Tamaki had said. He had been busy concentrating on planning out the rest of the day. That would help it go faster, and it would help the two avoid any awkward situations like the Breakfast scene. When the words finally sunk in, Kyouya jumped a little. At first, he doubted Tamaki's words. Kyouya had ripped him apart into so many pieces, that Tamaki was broken and confused about the entire thing. But then Kyouya realized that wasn't the case after considering the affectionate tone, after flashbacks of their friendship. This wasn't the broken Tamaki, he only came out to play. The boy with his arms wrapped around him was in love.

"You really shouldn't," Kyouya replied. And that was about as much as he had to say on the subject for now. Still, it crept its way into Kyouya's thoughts. He had never really been loved before, he supposed. Sure his sister cared for him, but they hadn't grown up together at all. What would it be like, for someone to accept him the way he was?

Kyouya allowed the boy to touch him so affectionately. To wash him, to nibble on his ears. Frankly because Tamaki was very soft and comfortable. The washcloth felt extremely good on his aching parts and along his back. The warm water was nice, even if it was the second shower he had in the span of a few hours.

When Tamaki brought up food, Kyouya nodded eagerly. Kyouya was spent, though, so they would have to go somewhere nearby. There were no drivers in the mansion. Kyouya would have to take the red Ferrari out. "Sure," he allowed. "I've got to drive then."

_{Time Jump}_

They had reached the classiest restaurant in the vicinity about an hour later. Kyouya had finished washing, then dressed carefully. After a short nap waiting for Tamaki to finish, he had set out to hunt for the keys to the car. It had been a long time since Kyouya had driven it. After a good half hour of searching, they had set off.

The restaurant was definitely not five star, but it was decent enough to be seen driving to it in a red Ferrari. The hostess had risen her head eagerly as the two boys walked in. Kyouya flashed her a smile and walked up to the table. "For two," he said, holding up two fingers. "A booth, if you wouldn't mind." There would be no way he was going to sit at a table.

Frantically, the girl searched for some menus and sat them immediately.

"Is there anything I could get for you?" she almost sang.

Kyouya glanced up at her. "A water, please," he said as innocently and politely as possible. After all, he was in public now.

**************

When Kyouya left the shower, Tamaki scrubbed himself nicely. Making sure everything was cleaned, and that his ass wasn't full of Kyouya's spunk. He spent a good half an hour cleaning himself, perfecting himself in the mirror. He combed and dried his hair, a towel tied around his waist. His eyes a sparkling blue again, his face clear of marks. Though, no matter what shirt he wore, the marks on his neck would show. But for some reason, he didn't care.

He left the towel hanging on the rack to dry, then he walked into the bedroom. Touching Kyouya gently to wake him up, Tamaki got dressed. He wore a simple white dress shirt, and black slacks. He knew they weren't going any place horribly extravagant. But he also knew it wasn't the local diner. A place where you could get an iced tea, but not a mug of coffee, only tiny cups of them.

As they arrived, he smiled serenely at the hostess, and noticed that boys and girls alike stared at him, and Kyouya. He remembered no one from school, and he liked it that way. As he followed Kyo, his master to the table, he heard murmurs, mothers telling their daughters to ask them out, men wanting sons like them. It all felt nice. But even now he craved pain. Not for sex. But for the sheer dominance of it. As he sat down he pondered these thoughts. Still, it didn't keep him from flirting with the waitress. He flashed her a smile and as she asked what he wanted anything, he spoke in a smooth tone.

"A princess like you, can get me anything she wants. But..seeing as were in public and I am a prince, I'll just have some iced tea.."

The woman blushed, giggled softly, and scooted off. Tamaki grinned after her, chuckling before turning back to Kyouya. He smiled at him, fingers tracing along the table. It seemed as if he were back to his old self. He mulled over a few ideas for the host club. Prattling on until finally he slammed his palm on the table and said loudly.

"I KNOW WHAT WE SHALL DO!..."

He then stopped, leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs. His fingers touching his chin gently.

"No..Wait. Oh! Yes Mother! Our children will love this! What if, after our Christmas Dance for the Princesses, we take the host club to my other mansion? The one in the mountains? I'm sure Hunny-senpai would enjoy the bunny hill skiing. And we can get Haruhi a snowsuit. Unless..commoners have one...do they? But really. I surprise myself. This will be perfect. I'm sure of it."

He said, looking to his friend. The marks on his neck were clear. He wasn't trying to pretend that he hadn't been fucked/raped less than two hours ago. But he was moving on. Becoming his old self outside the bedroom, well, bathroom. Still. Under the table, his foot slowly, gently nuzzled underneath Kyouya's, and the other rested on top. A slight push down gave Kyouya the idea. He wanted him to step on his foot. He wanted just one more bit of pain. Just to bring his ego, to show him who was really in charge.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. Keep the reviews coming! Side note: This is a roleplay. Tizz writes for Tamaki, and I (Adderly) write for Kyouya. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any part of Ouran. :')**

Kyouya sighed as he picked up the menu, watching with one eye as the flustered waitress scurried away. "Tamaki," he said slowly, opening the menu up and pretending that it was of great interest. "Please do not get our waitress all hot and bothered. The chance she will screw up our orders has doubled." The voice he used was the same patient and hard voice he used in the Host Club. It was very particular, and the warning wasn't anything dominant. Just a statement.

He continued looking at the menu as Tamaki prattled on about his latest idea. Kyouya knew it would have only been a matter of time. Tamaki was usually the genius behind all the ideas, Kyouya would normally just give him nudges in the right direction and figure out a way to profit. This idea seemed a little ludicrous, but with the profits they'd be making at the Christmas Ball (their biggest event of the year) it was only natural to celebrate.

"The Christmas Ball will be our biggest event," Kyouya muttered in a reply, looking down at his watch. He snapped the menu closed, knowing exactly what he wanted to eat. "And preparations aren't fully complete. I guess we could arrange for a trip in celebration..." he trailed off thoughtfully, his mind already spinning with ideas and amounts. He supposed it would take less money if everyone found a way their themselves. That way they couldn't dig into the Host Club funds. Agreeing, he considered Haruhi. She'd probably get a way there with the twins. If not he could dip into the funds and find a way to bring her up. However, the girl liked to stay at home for holidays, given past data. So she probably wouldn't want to come anyway.

It was at that moment that Tamaki gave a slight push with his foot. Kyouya hadn't even noticed when he had sidled his foot into a trap, but instantly got the idea. His foot had crunched down instinctively. Not too hard, but enough to keep Tamaki on their train of thought.

"Might want to make it mandatory if you're at all interested in bringing Haruhi," Kyouya suggested carefully.

**************

He already knew what he wanted. He had almost the same thing every time he came here. Leave it up to Tamaki to be one for a steady pattern. Not bothering to touch his menu, he went on with what he was saying, pretty much ignoring Kyouya's words until the end. He went on about the Christmas ball, how grand he would be, about where he would want to put one of many of the Christmas trees.

"Ohhh, and we sho-"

Just then Kyouya's foot pressed down on his own. Sharp spikes of pain curled themselves in his toes, and his foot twitched in response. He looked up at Kyouya, and saw how calm he was, which only made him all the more happy. He felt calmer now, less jittery. This wasn't a medication to him. Nor was it to keep him on track, he would always stray off and be the same stupid Tamaki he always was. But the stomp made him feel more complete. More/..loved. As silly as it sounded. He pulled his foot away when he had enough, and began to speak again, this time paying attention, as Kyouya was talking about his beloved "daughter."

"You're right. Haruhi might try to slip away. Or worse, the twins might kidnap her!"

He then stood up and slammed his hand on the table, yelling loudly.

"MOM! WE MUST STOP THOSE....THOSE...CREATURES! THEY'LL HURT OUR DAUGHTER!"

Stopping himself, he looked around, then sat, pupils dilating as he put his head to the table, and rocked it back and forth, making him look almost like a scared child.

"What do we dooo!?"

He whispered, but, the waitress had already come back. Her hair was now let down, the golden curls falling to her uniform. The two top buttons were "somehow" unbuttoned now, and she stood straighter. She looked to Tamaki first, a flirtatious smile crossing pouted lips.

"Well, have you two decided what you want yet?"

She asked, setting down the drinks in front of the boys, her pen and paper ready. Without skipping a beat, Tamaki said in his soft, musical voice.

"Yes, princess. I'll take a garden salad with very, very light dressing, and the salmon dish, with mixed vegetables, thank you."

He said as he lifted his menu, allowing her delicate fingers to take it. Yet as she took it, she slipped a piece of paper into his hand, which he quickly pocketed, not allowing Kyouya to get a good look at it. She then turned to the other, smiling sweetly, though not as flirty as she asked.

"And you, sir, are you ready?"

******************

"I highly doubt Haruhi will step back and let us steal her away for the New Year," Kyouya said sighing in an attempt to calm the boy down. He was making a scene, and Kyouya hated unnecessary attention. "We could always take her along with us if she agrees. If not, she could stay at home with her father. The twins couldn't kidnap her. They'd be with us. If you make it mandatory, then Haruhi will come." He smirked a little at Haruhi's debt.

He had been talking but the waitress was now at their table. Tamaki would reply when she was done he assumed. The girl took down Tamaki's order, making sure to brush her hair back a little bit, giving him a flash of cleavage. Inside Kyouya something growled. Deep and hollow in his throat he could feel it, but he made no noise. His thoughts confused him. _"Back off, he's mine. Mine." _What did that even mean? Why was he getting jealous of this middle class bimbo?

Putting his arms to his side so that he could clench them without anybody seeing, he looked back up into the woman's face. Then he put on his biggest and sharpest smile. "Yes I'll have the shrimp and mushroom penne please." They were in an Italian themed restaurant after all.

Kyouya grabbed his water and drank from it, letting the cold liquid run down his throat. He hadn't realised how thirsty he had been, and had finished the entire glass almost instantly. "And another water please."

*******************

When the waitress had gone, Tamaki stuck his tongue out at her back, his immature way of letting her know he wasn't interested. He then smiled, and plucked the paper from his pocket, unfolding the neat little creases, and reading it out loud, in a low, subtle tone so Kyouya could hear it as well. His voice was soft, almost a big vague and it simply dripped with his ego.

"Here is my phone number in case you want to call me. I'm available when you need me to be."

He grinned, an idea popping into his head, he then took a pen from his pocket, god knows why he carried it with him, and began to scribble in large, scrawling letters on the back of the note. Though he didn't know whether or not Kyouya could see it, he didn't attempt to hide it either, the note read:

"My dearest princess. I am sorry, but I am already spoken for by the man seated across from me. Please, do accept my humble apology, I only wish you the best of love in your life."

He then folded the note, placed it on the edge of the table, and took his cell phone. Dialling quickly, he crossed his legs, leaned back and waited. A soft, murmur of a voice answered, and he spoke to it.

"Hikaru. I need you to spread the word that exactly three days after the Christmas ball the club will be going on a mandatory trip. Yes. To my second mansion for skiing. Ahuh..wait...WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SNOW BUNNY OUTFITS FOR HARUHI?! IF I WASN'T OUT TO DINNER WITH MOTHER ID-"  
He then stopped, the dial tone sounding as he sighed, staring at the phone. Closing it, he coughed and looked back at Kyouya.

"He said he'd tell everyone."

He said simply, though his leg shook so violently it bounced against the table, he sipped his tea, then slammed it back down. He looked as if he wanted to kill his friends. But he sat still. The soreness in his ass a reminder of what would happen if he caused too much of a scene. By now the table next to them had glanced over, and Tamaki gave them a stunning smile, to shut them up.

**************

Kyouya's jealousy subsided a little after the playful rejection Tamaki had done. It didn't ease it entirely though, knowing the girl was still attracted to the blonde. Looking at the blonde on the phone he supposed Tamaki was very attractive. The boy's pale lips and skin, his so rare blue eyes and blonde hair. He almost didn't even really look Japanese. Maybe that was why girls were so easily attracted.

_"Maybe that's why I'm so attracted,"_ Kyouya thought to himself. After all, he had kissed Tamaki so carelessly the day before, he couldn't forget there was a reason behind it. Could it be that he had kissed the boy out of some subconscious desire? That was definitely a possibility.

For once in his life Kyouya wished his thoughts were normal. That they thought in a normal way. As he continued to stare at Tamaki he couldn't see why he would be attracted other than the obvious reason. His heart never skipped a beat, or anything like that when he saw him. So how could he know for sure? How could be so calm sitting here across from the boy, wondering what he could possibly like about him.

He continued to get more frustrated until Tamaki had ended the phone call. Kyouya had expected that type of reaction from one of the twins. Their pet Haruhi was always causing unnecessary fighting between group members.

Sighing he replied, "That's good. We'll leave the day after Christmas, and stay until after the New Year. I trust that you'll be able to prep your mansion? I can take care of everything else."

The waitress returned now with another glass of water for Kyouya. Seeing the paper on the table she took it in her hands, nodded once to Tamaki and walked away with a red face, flustered and embarrassed.

"I hope she doesn't spoil our food because of you," Kyouya said idly.

***************

"Oh she won't. I slipped her a twenty before we sat down."

He said softly, his fingers running up the cool glass of tea. He lifted it to his lips and took another sip. He seemed, well, not bored but, content. As their food came, he flashed an apologetic smile the girls way, and began to eat. Light on conversation, nothing seeming to excite him. But there was always, always, those times when he would bow his head to eat, then glance upwards at Kyouya with both fear, respect and love. When the check came he stopped, smiled childishly at Kyouya, and promptly bolted from the room.

He hopped and skipped his way to the car, humming softly as he slid coolly into the passenger seat.

{itty bitty time skip}

The car ride was warm, and he felt happy and full. He stared out the window, and as they arrived home he glided out of the car, shutting the door behind him. He looked to Kyouya, and spoke sweetly.

"Well even if it's Saturday. You want to get some homework done? Then maybe watch a movie? Yes?"

Without waiting for an answer, he went towards the door, sliding in a soft kiss to his "masters" cheek. As he climbed the steps to the mansion, he waited. After all, Kyouya had the keys.

********************

Kyouya sighed as Tamaki skipped out on the bill. As ever though, he was prepared. He used the funds that he had profited from the shares he owned in the Suoh's company. He smiled to himself even though he knew the funds were still his. He then got up carefully from the table and sauntered away, without giving the waitress a tip.

It was cruel, but that was Kyouya. He saw Tamaki waiting beside the red car and couldn't help but smirk a little.

{itty bitty time skip}

When they had reached the mansion, Kyouya just parked the Ferrari outside. When the drivers came back, they would just park it underground for him. "We should do homework," Kyouya allowed, having almost forgot about it himself. "I'll get out the Kotatsu."

He remembered the fascination Tamaki had with Kotatsu's when they first met, and wondered if he was still just as excited about them as ever. Following Tamaki, Kyouya unlocked the door and turned on the nearest set of lights. He didn't really like dark, empty spaces.

Their traditional room was off to the side of the piano room. It was filled with all sorts of traditional Japanese memorabilia. There was even paper walls and a low ceiling to fit the atmosphere. Kyouya sauntered in and looked in the closet, where he began to drag out the Kotatsu table and heavy blanket.

As he prepared the table top and put the space heater underneath, Tamaki had gone to retrieve their briefcases containing their homework. Finally Kyouya had set the table up perfectly and he was rather proud of this as he usually would set this task to a maid when he deemed it was cold enough to require one.

Off to the side of the traditional room was a tea kettle. Kyouya would never start his homework without first a cup of tea. It always settled his nerves from the day and would allow him to think his clearest. When Tamaki had returned, Kyouya was just finishing preparing it. He was also proud of himself this time around too, having never made proper tea by himself before.

It was just another one of those mini accomplishments that got him through otherwise boring days. Naturally, he had prepared Tamaki a cup as well. Tamaki was his guest after all.

**************

As Kyouya got himself, and the room ready Tamaki went off to find their suitcases. The house was dark, and didn't feel..lived in. As if everything here was just for work. He thought about what Kyouya did after school besides homework. And it always made him a little sad. Still, he was here now, and was going to be here until tomorrow, when he returned to the school to sleep in his dorm. Tamaki knew it would be lonely, maybe a bit sad.

But he would be alright, hopefully. Grabbing the two cases, he walked back to the room. His thighs, stomach and neck ached, a gentle pain throbbing every once in a while. Nothing he couldn't ignore. He liked it, actually. He stopped by the bedroom to change, the house seeming a bit chilly for just a dress shirt and pants. He had come prepared. Slipping off his shirt, he pulled on a comfortable looking white knit sweater, and black sweat pants, leaving his socks on.

"I'm back"

He said as he flopped the cases down on the table. He then sat on the floor, and scooted his body down under the heavy, heated blanket. A smile spread on his face as he opened the case, and pulled out his homework, plus a pencil. As Kyouya finished the tea, he laughed softly, looking up at him.

"Aw, Mother makes such nice tea doesn't she? I love you mom"

A mischievous grin crossed his face, his hands on the table, ready to work for a good hour or two. He was a good student, always got his homework done, though Kyouya was better. Tamaki had more people skills than study skills.

**************

He was putting the tea on a tray when Tamaki entered the room. It barely registered in Kyouya's mind that the blonde had changed clothes. That was probably what had taken so long. Usually these kinds of thoughts were always flying through Kyouya's head. Noting changes and differences. It was all a part of his personality, his thinking process.

Kyouya frowned at the teasing boy, and then his face was stoic. The words flew out of Tamaki's words so carefree and happily, and Kyouya wondered for the second time that day what they meant. Instead of facing the words, he kicked Tamaki over playfully and put a bit of force on the boys side, wriggling his toes right in the ribcage where he assumed Tamaki was ticklish.

"Let's just get this studying over with," Kyouya suggested, carefully dodging a formal reply.

***************

He fell over on his side, his body wriggling as he laughed and giggled. His lower body hidden under the blanket, his upper squirming for dear life. A light blush had crossed over his upper cheeks, and he was still giggling as he got up. Coughing a bit, he swiped at his eyes and nodded, agreeing with his friend. As he watched Kyouya saunter away, an idea came to mind.

But it would have to wait. Carefully, he put his book case on the floor, and opened his math book. He worked silently as Kyouya sat down, and began his own studies. Everything felt so serene, so sweet. The two sipping tea, bellies full of warm food, toes heated by the blanket and heater. Everything silent save for the soft ticking of the clock. The room softly lit.

He loved Japan, he loved its traditions and its culture. Even if it meant not seeing his mother, he still loved living here. Besides, the people were good looking. Casting a glance over at Kyouya, he purred and slid further down. Waiting until Kyouya wasn't looking, he slipped under the warmed table, and pushed the heater out of the way. He scooted across the dark floor, and finally bumped into Kyouya's legs. Slowly he began to climb up, until his upper body was comfortably on Kyouya's lower body. He had finished his math homework, the rest could wait until tomorrow.

His arms wrapped around the others waist, and one hand reached out, taking Kyouya's arm. He pulled it to his hair, and wrapped his fingers around his golden locks. He then made a tugging motion, to show him he wanted his hair pulled.

********************

Kyouya was left-handed, so when Tamaki grabbed his right arm and made a tugging motion with it, Kyouya did not mind. He had finished his math and biology homework, and was penning a thesis for his traditional writing subject. Using his right hand, he crunched it around a few locks of Tamaki's blonde hair, and with a sudden jerk he was pulling absent-mindedly.

He did not glance down at the boy in his lap, nor did he say anything to him. His hand was the only thing tugging at Tamaki and with each tug he could almost see the look of pleasure and pain that would be etched across the blonde's face. He continued on his thesis, separating two parts of his mind. One was concentrating on pulling at Tamaki and the other was concentrating on his work. Kyouya was a very good multi-tasker.

Suddenly he used his pen to slide his glasses back into place on his nose. When he did this, he chanced a glance downwards, watching his fingers fly in Tamaki's hair. Why did he have to be so distracting? Almost as if he hadn't realized it, he noticed that Tamaki was very close to his crotch.

With another quick movement he had the pen back in his hands and continued on his thesis, acting as if he hadn't just glanced down at the boy. It was too late though, and he could feel his cock getting hard the more the one part of his brain thought about it. It was straining against his jeans, and he had realized that the one part of his brain had been slowly bringing Tamaki's head closer to his arousal.

Without thought he loosened his grip on Tamaki's hair, and his right hand trailed to Tamaki's mouth. His fingers traced the boy's pale lips, all without looking at him. Then he thrust his fingers into the boy's mouth, sliding them in and out, feeling Tamaki's tongue and saliva soothing Kyouya's fingers. It was oddly soothing, and it was getting him even more aroused.

An idea crossed Kyouya's mind and he smirked a little to his paper in thought. With a sudden yank of his right hand, he brought Tamaki's face to his stomach, just a little above where his belt rested on his hips. Then he took his hands out of the boy's hair and undid the belt with a quick flex of his fingers between the clip. It was obvious what he was trying to get at.

_"Please your master,"_ Kyouya thought wickedly, but continued his thesis.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I love reading reviews! Please keep them coming. :]**

As his masters fingers wrapped around his silky locks, he felt his heart skip a letting off a muffled moan. He knew not to interrupt Kyouya, or he would stop his beat, then pound mercilessly in his chest. His breath shortened and he felt his cock grind against the rug as the first tug came. He held his mouth with one hand, tugs. Each tug bought a mixed look of pain, and over all pleasure to his beautiful face.

His breath shortened, his head pulled back, to cause even more pain. His body shook and shivered, silently struggling under the table, where Kyouya couldn't see. His nails dug into the carpet as his back arched upwards. He was just about to lose himself when Kyouya let go, his fingers tracing his face. Surprised crossed over Tamaki's face as Kyouya's fingers thrust into his warm mouth. A deeper blush came, and he arched his neck slowly. A soft moan, barely heard came from his lips as his tongue, thick with saliva wrapped around his digits.

As they pulled away, he seemed almost disappointed, but another quick yank on his hair made him hold in a yelp, and his head collided with the others stomach as he came out from under the table. Well his head did at least. He watched Kyouya flip open his belt, and his deep blue eyes blinked. He seemed confused at first, but one glance up at his master, that sly smirk set upon his features, and he knew what was excepted. Whimpering almost silently, he leaned forward, scooting his arms out from under the warm blanket to pull at Kyouya's pants. He unbuttoned, un-zippered his jeans, then opened them.

Tugging down his boxers, he pulled out Kyouya's cock. This was the third time in less than 24 hours that he had seen it. And he loved it. He leaned forward, kissed, licked and suckled gently on the head, and only the head. He wanted to tease him, to make him feel it all. Slowly, he licked down, and back up the shaft, gasping softly as he took the head between pouted lips and began to suck. His warm, wet tongue soaking the head with dripping saliva.

****************

It couldn't be helped, after all. Kyouya's sex drive seemed to have steered right off normal and had collided into overdrive. Tamaki was no help either, Kyouya considered. The boy was always a bit too eager for something, and it had only been a day. As the boy unzipped his jeans he wondered, while writing a paragraph about the effects of Global Warming, how much this could go on. Surely he would tire of it.

Surprisingly, the two sides of his brains were working together in harmony. It was as if both sides being stimulated helped achieve a great mental balance. Kyouya put only half his concentration in his paper, yet he was writing better than ever, the words flowing freely from his mind to his pen. Twice as efficient compared to no distractions.

Tamaki was teasing him, that much was clear. He could feel the tongue running along the head, then down along his shaft. As it made its way back up, Kyouya felt Tamaki's lips around the head, teasing him more. It was particularly sensitive, from the past two days, but this was too much. He wouldn't allow Tamaki to tease him.

He was writing a famous quote to be added when he took his right hand and tangled it back into Tamaki's hair. He pulled a little at first, trying to will Tamaki to go further. Then finally he wound his way through the locks to the very back of Tamaki's head. Grabbing a fistful he pushed with his palm, willing his cock deeper into Tamaki's mouth. Then he pulled it back roughly so that Tamaki's mouth slid back up to the head.

It all seemed sort of unimaginable. He was forcing his cock into Tamaki's mouth while he wrote his thesis. He didn't look down at the boy, nor did he give any indication that he was aware of his presence. Only his right hand and his crotch knew anything.

**************

He loved it. The silence, the sweet smell of Kyouya's musk. The pleasure he got from all of it. And the pain. The pain of his hair feeling as if it would tear out. He felt like a toy, no, he was a toy. And he loved it. As his tongue gently caressed Kyouya's cock. Soon he felt something gliding back over his head, and his eyes snapped open. Bought out of his fantasy world, Tamaki felt his hair being tugged, thinking it was just to tease him, he continued. Then he felt himself being gagged with the other, and a soft choking noise came from his throat. His fingers tightened their grip on the carpet, but soon he was relieved to feel his mouth sliding back up. He knew what to do now.

Gently at first, he bobbed his head down, then back up with a flick of his velvet tongue. He moaned softly, the deep, guttural grunts and groans making his lips tremble and vibrate His eyes slowly lifted, looking through his golden hair up at Kyouya, at his master. His body trembled, and one hand slipped down to his pants.

Reaching inside, he took hold of his own cock, and began to gently, slowly stroke it, pinching the head for an added pain. He grunted, bobbing his head quickly on Kyouya's shaft, the friction causing heat, his warm saliva dripping down the shaft, only to be sucked up by his lifting mouth, then reapplied with his quick flicking tongue.

***************

As Kyouya penned the conclusion of his thesis, he found it getting more and more difficult to concentrate. The one half of his brain that he had so sparingly left to this task was now performing some sort of cruel mutiny, threatening to take over his entire concentration with each loving bob from the blonde. His head swirled a little as waves of pleasure felt like punches, and as each tongue swirl caused him to forget the word he was writing.

_"Almost done,"_ he encouraged himself, concentrating on the half written word in front of him and picking up where his concentration had left. It felt amazing, Tamaki's mouth was warm and wet and he expertly slid all along his cock, stimulating every part of it with his tongue._ "Shit, what word?" _he asked himself furiously, having been drawn back into the action.

He kept his composure, stiff as a board, while Tamaki continued. There would be no showing the boy that this affected him in any means. It wasn't a pride issue. This was definitely just to be a bit cruel. A smirk couldn't help but reach his lips as he thought how much Tamaki would probably get off on this.

Wait, that didn't sound right. Why the hell would he be thinking about Tamaki getting off about a thing like this? And more importantly, why did he suddenly feel the biggest wave of pleasure so far? His own mind really was betraying him. He noticed that his pen hadn't touched the paper in awhile. How long had it been since they had started?

Warily, he glanced around the room. But there were no clocks in the Traditional room, as to be expected. He could feel the same, annoyed growl deep in his throat, growing too quickly. Swallowing hard he picked up his pen for the third consecutive time and tried to complete the sentence.

It worked better this time, when he focused only on writing the thesis, and not trying to cut his concentration in half. He had finished within a few minutes, then he sat back against the wall and concentrated on Tamaki. His hands found their way to the boy's hair again and with each pleasurable throb the blonde caused would make Kyouya clench and pull a little bit.

The whole thing felt a thousand times more amazing when he concentrated on it like he was, but he wasn't going to let it all get to Tamaki's head. He had to keep him in place. That was his job as Master.

*******************

Every stroke of his lips was a stroke closer to his goal. His left hand began to play with Kyouya's balls, gently rubbing and squeezing, while the other worked his own cock. He kept quiet, trying to let the other concentrate on his work. He felt like a dog, his body curled up on the floor, his head on his masters lap. Although, he was sure dogs didn't suck cock. Unless there was peanut butter involved. In any case, as these horribly stupid thoughts wrapped themselves around Tamaki's brain, he felt his jaw begin to cramp. Whimpering, he pulled off for a few seconds, replacing his warm mouth, with a soft hand. His saliva being used as lube as he jerked him off, and himself.

He suddenly found it harder to get any sort of reaction. Though Kyouya had ignored him before, but it seemed different. As if he wasn't THERE anymore. Not even the tugging on his hair soothed his constant need for affection anymore. He worked harder, releasing his grip, and replacing it with his mouth. His warm lips running down a cooled cock, the old saliva being replaced with warm, fresh saliva. His lips were tight around his shaft, his head lifting and falling, nose touching Kyouya's pubic bone each time he went down, the head hitting the back of his throat, causing his muscles to spasm and tighten around the sensitive organ.

When he was "rewarded" with his masters soft hands clenching over his locks. He felt a tug, a pull, and he was bought overboard. He felt his own hand clench down on his cock, his throat tightened as a muffled cry escaped him, causing the others' shaft to vibrate once more. He continued to moan even as he rode his orgasm, hot squirts of white ending up all over his palm and stomach. He gasped , moaning louder, longer each time. He sucked on his masters cock, saliva rolling over the shaft, flicking at the head with his soft tongue. He felt his lower body spasm, and he began to work Kyouya's cock with earnest, wanting to taste his master.

**********************

Arching his back a little he bucked his hips into the boy's mouth, willing his cock to go deep in the boy's throat. When Tamaki gave a muffled cry, it sent Kyouya over the top. He could feel everything. The teeth lightly grazing over his shaft as Tamaki bobbed, the tongue swirling over his head in a steady rhythm, the steady boy's fingers kneading his balls ever so carefully. Kyouya was thrown into the height of pleasure, and his head swirled again.

His pleasure was mixed with that same satisfying feeling of accomplishment, and the two mixed together was indescribable. He could feel the building orgasm, waiting for release, but he willed himself to go a little longer. Kyouya knew that Tamaki was probably getting tired, and this seemed a good time to test Tamaki's endurance.

Though he couldn't hold it much longer, and suddenly he felt himself go past the point of no return. You know, the point where it would be impossible to stop no matter what you do. He grabbed the back of Tamaki's head in a fit of pleasure and bucked his hips so that his cock was right at the back of Tamaki's throat. With a shudder he felt his balls tighten, then extreme sensitivity as pleasure washed over him in waves.

He felt the hot sticky fluid flowing out of him, but he didn't let go of Tamaki's head. His hips were still moving along in some sort of forgotten rhythm as he milked the last of his orgasm. Then he was done. Tamaki had served his intended purpose. With that, he withdrew from Tamaki's mouth, and zipped up. Now that he was done his homework, he was pretty tired. An early night wouldn't be too bad.

With quick movements he stuffed everything neatly into his briefcase for the next day of school. As he stood up he began to walk towards the door of the Traditional room. "I'm going to bed. Turn off the space heater," he shot back to the room coolly.

{mini time jump}

Kyouya had dressed for bed this time. He wore a loose pair of cotton pants, with no shirt. No matter how cold it was outside, Kyouya's room was always boiling. It was hard for Kyouya to sleep when it was cold, so he had several heaters placed around his room that would continuously suck in old, stale air, and burst it back into the room, warm and refreshed.

The one thing that Kyouya valued in his life, was probably a good night's sleep. He was always grumpy in the morning, when someone tried to take that away from him, and it was almost impossible to wake him up. He would be the one to wake up if he wanted to.

He sat down at the edge of his bed, thinking about the next day, trying to plan it all in his head. He knew it wasn't worth wasting his efforts though. Tamaki was unexpected, and he had slowly brought his curse onto Kyouya. Things that weren't planned made Kyouya feel uneasy, but somehow it was alright with Tamaki. Was it because of Tamaki's confession? Kyouya didn't really have an answer to that. He wished he could just know it all, know why he was letting the blonde stay at his house, know why he was giving in to Tamaki's demands.

Laying back, he folded the covers over his bare chest, allowing the warmth to lull him into a deep sleep. He knew that it was a little bit too late to over think anything. He was in too far deep with Tamaki, and though this frustrated him, he also couldn't deny the satisfying feeling of being around him and in control. His head was still swirling with thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

***************

As Kyouya unloaded into his mouth, Tamaki's eyes widened, and a deep blush crossed his cheeks. The salty-sweet come filled his mouth, made his cheeks expand slightly. A thin line of spunk sliding down the corner of his mouth and off his chin. He made the mistake of not swallowing, and the taste sat on his tongue. He also had his own come sitting on his hand, dripping down his belly. As Kyouya got up, he scootched to the edge of the table, and poked his head out from under the warm blanket. Kyouya..was..LEAVING?! He frowned, and tried to speak.

"MFF! MMMMFFF NN! MMMFFFMM!!"

Frustrated, he swallowed down the burning liquid, his hands swiping themselves on the rug. He was going to be killed, yeah. But it was alright. Jumping up, he smacked his head on the table, yelling, refusing to curse, and yelling some more he finally scrambled out from under the table.

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME HERE! JUST LIKE THAT! BUT MOM! MOM..MOM!!"

Ignored again, he was told to turn off the heater. Jumping in a circle, he was torn between obeying him, and running after Kyouya. Finally, he switched off the heater, then turned to run, panting. Growling, he realized he had left his books on the table. Running back again he pulled at his hair and yelled down at the books.

"WHY DO THIS TO ME?!"

He shoved his papers away, slammed the case shut, and bolted after his master, screaming the whole way. As he ran, he stripped. He didn't care about pajamas. He ran up the stairs, to Kyouya's room and stopped at the door. Poking it open, he saw the boy was already in a deep sleep. He frowned, and shuffled over to the bed. Dare he wake him up? No. Never. Slowly, Tamaki slid into bed, yawned, and fell asleep curled up next to his master.

{Monday}

Sunday had been boring. Filled with homework, studying, more homework. And about a half hour of stepping on his own foot trying to reproduce the same soothing pain. But it was in vain. Monday finally came, and he burst from his dorm room smelling like lilac soap and baby powder. He ran down the hall, stopping only to compliment women. After all, he was still king. Only the first five minutes of class, and he was already losing it. His foot jittered, and he found it hard to concentrate. Finally, he stood, and spoke softly to the teacher.

"Excuse me. May I be excused to get something I left behind?"

A nod was all he needed, and he was out of there like a tornado. Literally. Papers flew, and one could swear that dark rut in the floor wasn't there at all. He stopped, ran back, and grabbed Kyouya's arm.

"HE HAS TO COME WITH ME I THINK HE MAY HAVE IT!"

The teacher blinked, and said "Then why not just ask..." but they were gone, Tamaki was dragging him through the halls until they finally found a utility closet. He shoved the other inside, went in, and slammed the door behind him. He grabbed Kyouya by the front of his shirt, and said what he needed most, his voice whiney, but begging.

"Hurt me. Hurt me hurt me hurt me hurt me!"

****************

Kyouya had been reviewing the assignment they had just been handed back the previous week. He had aced it, of course. It had been a simple assignment, and he stared contentedly at the perfect percentage in red mark at the top of his paper. He smirked a little to himself. Good grades always boosted his ego. Five minutes hadn't even passed in the class and out of the corner of his eye he saw the blonde jump to his feet.

_"Excuse me. May I be excused to get something I left behind?"_

Frowning, Kyouya wondered what Tamaki could have possibly left behind. A quick scan of the desk showed that Tamaki had his briefcase and his uniform, and a pencil was tucked in his hand. What more could he possibly need?

The previous day had been troublesome. They had finished their homework in silence, reviewing a bit of plans for the Christmas Ball. But that was it. Kyouya would not take anything farther than he wanted to. For some reason he was second guessing the entire thing. Sure, it felt good, all of the things they did, but he wondered in the back of his mind whether it was really healthy.

So when Tamaki grabbed him and led him out to the hallway, Kyouya knew exactly what was on Tamaki's mind. It had only been a day and the boy looked like he hadn't seen Kyouya in a month. Kyouya continued to frown after the boy, even as he was shoved into the utility closet.

It was more like a miniature room, the school had always been extravagant. Even in the small room, the cleaning supplies were all in fancy bottles, and a mop to the side looked like it had never been used. The switches that controlled the school's heat and electricity were covered with an intricate glass case. Leave it to Ouran Academy to make the place as elegant as possible.

He faced Tamaki and watched him crumple to pieces in front of him. It was kind of funny actually, how desperately Tamaki needed him now. It made him swell with a mixture between pride and ego. He had dominated this boy, corrupted his mind. Tamaki now put Kyouya above a lot of other things, and these thoughts eased some of Kyouya's anger. How could he get mad at something he created?

"Tamaki," Kyouya said, raising a hand to stop the boy's rambling. It stopped immediately and he continued. "We are at the school," he indicated with one hand loosely their surroundings. "I'm not going to just hurt you in the utility closet." He knew the words were a bit too harsh sounding, and goodness knew he didn't want the blonde to go ahead and start choking himself alone again. Kyouya would have to say something good. "Wait until school is out, and I'll punish you then."

Anyone could tell that Kyouya was being one hundred percent honest. He did not want to waste the time in school for something so trivial, but he could also see the boy getting desperate. A promise was better than nothing.

*****************

His body shook, and a look of utter, horrid, shock crossed over his features. He Shut up when he was "told" to. But he still did the "Hit me" dance. Going in small circles, dancing on his feet. Finally he was denied, and began to yell, only to have a promise made to him. His face lit up, and he leaped on to Kyouya, rubbing his cheek with his own He thanked the boy in French a thousand times over, then ran out of the closet, only to turn around, come back, grab a washcloth, and a fluid cleaner, and run off again. Back to the classroom he went, opening the door and announcing his return,

"Little devil had my cleaning supplies the whole time!"

He then began to wash his desk, scrubbing it with the cloth and cleaner. Though, if one looked carefully, they could see what he was really doing. His fingers were ever so slightly curled under the cloth, and were rubbing hard against the desk. The friction caused a burning sensation, and a grimace came to his face. When he was about "half full" of his need he let go, and set the cloth and cleaner down, sitting down and holding his right hand over the red skinned left.

He continued his work, quietly. Answering when he knew the answers, just going over what he needed to do. Though the beast of need and want growled deep in the pit of his heart, he ignored it. He knew Kyouya wouldn't give him what he wanted if he was too desperate. The man liked cruelty. Though, he shifted and twitched in his seat. He got no sexual gratification from the act of pain, only a sense of ..of himself being ugly. And he loved it. He loved it almost as much as he loved, well, himself. Truly this boy was a real life example of love and hate living together.

{itty bitty time skip committee}

The classes went way to slow, and every now and then he would see if Kyouya was looking, then quickly jab his nail into his finger, causing no bleeding, but a small indent. As soon as classes were done, he leaped up, bid everyone a loving farewell, and grabbed Kyouya. He dragged him down the hall. The other not moving fast enough for the poor blond. Finally, he shoved him inside the abandoned music room, and slammed the door. Attached to this room was the "nap room" as Hunny often called it. He grunted as he shoved the other inside, and slammed that door as well. He knew they didn't have much time. He turned to Kyouya, and said nothing. He only stared at him, a panicked needing look crossing over his handsome features. His chest heaved, seeming as if he might have a heart attack,  
his dark aqua eyes wide and begging, hands clasped in front of him as he bent slightly.

"P..Please! You promised!"

His eyes went to the others clip board, and he almost seem to drool over it.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyouya had just finished stuffing the last bit of work into his briefcase when he was practically carried off down the hall by Tamaki. He allowed himself to be dragged through the halls. People were watching them with curious eyes and Kyouya just smiled as if everything was perfectly normal. His expression said the words, "It's just Tamaki, don't worry about it." So the students would turn their heads and forget about it.

When he was shoved into the little area joined to the Music Room he stood calmly with his clipboard in one hand. With his other he brushed the spot where Tamaki had so roughly pulled him by his arm and smoothed out a wrinkle expertly. He watched the expression of Tamaki crumple for the second time that day. His eyes were wide, begging and pleading silently. The boy was panicked, in need of some abuse. He was addicted to it, and Kyouya could tell.

Tamaki had barely got the words out of his mouth before Kyouya wacked him in the side of his head with his clipboard. It made a deafening thud against the side of the blonde's head, and he watched the blonde fall to his knees. Was it because he was happy? So overcome with being hurt that he could not stand up? Or was it because the force of the blow had knocked him over? Kyouya couldn't really tell, but he was not finished yet.

If violence was what Tamaki wanted, then he'd give it to him. He knew the boy wasn't getting aroused by this. It was like cocaine, something that possessed him entirely. Kyouya knew that Tamaki was in need of this. It made everyone in the school happier, most of all Kyouya, if they wouldn't have to deal with this wreck.

So with those motivations he grabbed Tamaki's hair and held it back, exposing the boy's neck. He could see the bump in Tamaki's neck, where his Adam's apple was, and smiled to himself, pulling the boy's head back further to look up to him. "Are you happy?" Kyouya asked menacingly. "Is that what you wanted?"

He shoved the head away from him now roughly, a part of him sickened with the current scene, and another part enjoying it very much. "Do you want to be treated like an abused animal?" he spit at the boy still on his knees. "Then I'll treat you as such," he continued, walking around the side of Tamaki and placing a foot in front of him. His black designer shoes were shiny and pointed. "Kiss my foot, then, Tamaki."

******************

He barely got his soft plea out when the clipboard whacked against his head. He felt his eyes swim, his body shake and pain erupted over his head. He cried out softly, and fell to his knees, only to have his hair grabbed and his head jerked. He looked up at Kyouya with loving, but pain streaked eyes. His breath was even now, calmer. He got his fix, he felt wonderful. His head was clear, his body ached but it ached in all the right places. And he felt, well, loved. He simply stayed kneeled, his one eye half shut, the other open in a grimace of pain, his mouth open and his soft, pink tongue fell between his lips in an almost dog like pose. His fingertips just barely touching the rug. At the order, his eyes snapped opened, and he quickly listened. His lips met the others pointed shoe, gently, lovingly kissing the material. It tasted revolting, but he licked his lips anyway.

Just then, the main door opened, and the muffled creak made Tamaki freeze. He looked up at Kyouya, as if sad that his fun had to end so soon. Standing, he acted as if nothing had happened. He didn't look at Kyouya as he went to open the door, but for a second, he looked back and smiled, then resumed his princely charm, and walked out into the music room. He straightened his tie, and smiled at everyone. Already, the twins were beginning to bother Haruhi, trying to convince her to wear a snow bunny outfit on the trip.

"Settle down everyone. The Christmas Ball is only a few weeks away and we must start planning hm!?"

He laughed nervously, and tried to stay as far away from Kyouya as possible. He walked around the room, taking ideas and thinking on them. Soon Hunny spoke up.

"Tama-chan. What if the Christmas tree was made out of cake!"

Then the twins spoke up, both standing back to back, pointing upwards with thoughtful looks on their faces as they spoke. Mori did what he always did. He just sat and watched.

"Or if it was shaped like Haruhi."

Tamaki spazzed, yelling at the twins. At this point Haruhi snuck off, and ended up next to Kyouya. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, questioning.

"Uh. Senpai. Something is wrong with him today. He's...calmer than usual, actually. And what's with the bump on his head and the bruises on his neck? Wasn't he at your house all weekend?"

*****************

His head had snapped away with the sound of the door opening in the next room. Too bad, he was actually starting to enjoy himself. With a shrug he pushed it to the back of his mind, pleased that Tamaki was now a little bit more sane. The club discussion would go much faster this way, and Kyouya had another fair bit of homework that had been assigned to him.

Opening up his clipboard, he followed Tamaki through the doors and back into the main area of the Music Room. Everyone was gathered around, chatting merrily with one another. As usual, Kyouya went about his business, ignoring the confused antics of the others. He only mildly overheard Hunny's suggestion of a cake tree. Kyouya was also very aware that Haruhi was close to him, staring up into his eyes. With a sigh he looked away from his clipboard and pushed up his glasses.

"Yes, Haruhi?" he encouraged. If she wanted something she could have just gone out and said it.

As she asked her question, Kyouya felt his eyes widen a little bit. He returned the stoic mask he so often used and then turned sharply away from her. "Tamaki acquired some injuries during his stay at my residence. There is nothing to be concerned about, Haruhi," he said, and he purposefully gave it a bit of a threatening undertone. Hopefully the girl wouldn't meddle again. At least, not yet.

Usually Kyouya was one to do whatever he pleased. It didn't matter to him what people thought, as long as he made a good impression, there was nobody to stop him with this club, and nobody to stop him acting whatever way he wished. The way he acted was for formalities only. Kyouya was completely in control of his life. So he wasn't embarrassed about Tamaki, nor was he concerned about any information being passed along. At the current moment, he still hadn't decided what Tamaki meant to him. This meant that if he didn't know, then nobody else would either.

Wishful as he was, Kyouya knew that Haruhi was extremely observant. Probably the only real redeeming quality about the girl. _"Observant, but naive,"_ he thought to himself again with a bit of a smirk dancing on his lips. There was no point to act on Haruhi yet. Although she was observant, she wasn't one to go around voicing her thoughts. It was safe for now.

He glanced up to see the twins dancing away from an angry Tamaki. Slowly he raised his index finger and thumb to rest upon his temples. They had a lot of work to do, and as usual they were all being children. "There will be no Haruhi or cake shaped trees," he said calmly. Even though he hadn't yelled, his voice carried through the room. He knew they had all heard them. "Our customer's loved the classic theme from last year so much, I think this year will be an even bigger success if we successfully target that demographic again."

Reaching into his notebook he flipped a page. The numbers were all there. "We will have another traditional Christmas tree in the courtyard. The food will be traditional with a modern twist. And instead of games last year, we will have a mistletoe theme."

He remembered how successful the promised kiss of a Host Club member had been last year, and he would make sure that each of the Host Club members this year would be doing the same thing. "One lucky girl will be chosen by each of us to stand under a mistletoe. We will then kiss the girl and wish them a Merry Christmas. The price of tickets, of course, will be doubled from last year."

He looked back up at them all and grinned with that same evil genius. "Of course, this is only if the President allows it." Bowing slightly as if he had overstepped his authority, he appraised Tamaki, waiting for his approval of the plans. "I could have all of the organization started tomorrow, if you wish."

*******************

Haruhi froze, she could usually guess the situation easily, but this time, it was pointless. The "threat" hidden under his voice made her blink, and she only walked away in a robotic manor. Tamaki and the twins fought, as usual, and Hikaru quickly picked up the walking girl, and held her out in front of him as a shield. They laughed as the poor blond struggled to save his daughter, the other two, Mori and Hunny simply sat by themselves, Hunny playing with his bunny, and Mori keeping a watchful eye on him.

As Kyouya spoke, Tamaki paused, in fact, the entire room froze and stared at him. Most agreed to his proposition, and Hunny still wanted the cake tree, which Tamaki quickly compromised by saying they'd have mini tree cakes. The twins began to talk about new suits for everyone, and Haruhi listened, then asked if there would be any fancy tuna. Which set the twins and Tamaki off in a "YOU'RE SO CUTE!" frenzy. They hugged the poor girl, and as soon as they were done, Haruhi took Tamaki's arm and began to drag him off. Blinking.

He followed, meeting Kyouya's eyes on the way, and shrugging. Haruhi stopped, and turned back to Tamaki as they went into the other room. The same room where moments before Tamaki was getting high. In the other room they heard idle chatter, and Hunny begging Kyouya to make sure there would be lots of sweets. The twins also suggested that maybe the ladies should get a choice on who they kiss. And a memorable picture of all the members in their suits to sell for even more money.

Haruhi looked Tamaki in the eye with a cold, hard look and said.

"Tamaki-senpai. Something's not right. You won't even go near Kyouya-senpai and you've got these bruises on your neck. Now what's going on?"

Tamaki blinked again, and then smiled down at the girl. He lifted a graceful hand to her chin, and said softly.

"Oh sweet Haruhi. So worried about your father. But don't worry. Mommy and Daddy aren't fighting. Now go out there and ask the twins to make you that bunny suit."

He sent her on her way, and sighed. He hated lying to her. And he knew she'd find out sooner or later. Still. There wasn't much he could do. And slowly he left the room. By now it was late, and, after checking over who tomorrows clients were, he dismissed them all. Taking Kyouya's arm, giving it a soft tug he silently asked him to stay. Once the others were gone, he looked to Kyouya and said.

"She's getting suspicious."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright so I've said it before, but I believe I have to say it again. Thank you for all the reviews! They make my day, really, and motivate me a lot.**

**For those reviewing about the graphic nature of the story, I'm really glad that you could at least compliment the writing and give some constructive criticism.**

**This story is a roleplay. **

**Which means that it was written by TWO people. Tizz, and myself (Adderly). Tizz writes for Tamaki, where I write for Kyouya.**

**I had a comment that described us as being disturbed. Well, perhaps we are, but if it makes us happy to write this, then I don't see the problem. **

**Please continue to review!**

******************************************************

Kyouya gave Tamaki a sharp look as he watched the two head off into the adjacent room. His look said many things, the first was for Tamaki not to say anything to the girl, the second thing it said was that they would discuss it later. After Tamaki's shrug, Kyouya turned away simply and confronted the Twins.

"We'll make the girls choose the host they want upon purchasing the tickets. They will be color coated, and then we can choose between that selection of girls." He wrote it all down in his clipboard as he continued to think about the plans. As Hunny asked for lots of sweets, Kyouya considered. With the profits they would potentially make at the Ball, it would probably supply the rest of the year's sweets. He nodded and the smaller boy went off to tell his cousin about the good news.

Idly, Kyouya scribbled down a few of the things they would need. Of course, a team of professional cooks was all but necessary. They would also need a florist for the mistletoe. He'd also need to import the largest tree. They would also need to rent out the Ballroom of the school, and the attached courtyard. Interior decorators would help plan everything as well. Even as he wrote down such important, distracting things, he couldn't help but keep glancing back into the room where Haruhi and Tamaki had disappeared.

It was getting on his nerves now. Had he not just told Haruhi that it was none of her business? He would have to make sure to punish her for it. The next thing she did, he would have to find a way to add it to her decreasing debt. Kyouya often did this, as a game of sorts, but he'd have to get serious this time. She wasn't about to ruin something for him. He had told her to leave it alone because he hadn't figured anything out by himself either.

Furious now, he set himself against the wall to face the door. When it finally opened he tried to stare at Tamaki, his eyes asking many questions. What had he said? What had Haruhi asked? It was getting frustrating. But Tamaki didn't return any glance. Instead, he called the Host Club off early. This wasn't exactly uncommon. Tamaki usually got bored of these meetings halfway in. So the rest of the members thought nothing of it.

Kyouya didn't need Tamaki to ask him to stay, he wasn't planning on going anywhere anyway. But as he turned to look back into Tamaki's foreign eyes, his anger was eased a little.

_"She's getting suspicious."_

"Of course she is," Kyouya shot back angrily. Well, Tamaki had only eased a small portion of his anger, but it was still frustrating. "You could at least try to hide the marks on your neck. What else would she think? We can't just tell her you fell down the stairs, or got into a fight. And would you please stop hurting yourself when I'm not around? You could kill yourself."

He was still angry, but anyone could tell that his voice only carried concern. Not only was Tamaki becoming a hazard, but it was being noticed by others too. Kyouya was not responsible for the red raw ring of skin around the boy's neck. He was only responsible for the bite marks, and the less suspicious wounds the better.

"I want to be the only one that can hurt you," he said, the words escaping from his lips before he realized it. "You are mine."

**************

He could see how tense his master looked throughout the rest of the meeting. Though he tried to act as normal as possible. No one seemed to notice the awkward glances back at Kyouya, or the way he seemed skittish. This was normal for the boy. He even went as far as to check over Kyouya's notes, to avoid suspicion. Haruhi still kept an eye on them, and as Tamaki shuffled them out and closed the door, he sighed.

He could tell he was angry. Not to the point of killing poor Tamaki, but to the point of scolding him. He sighed as he felt his own neck, and looked down at his bruised knuckles. True, he was marring his own perfect body. He sighed and fixed his collar enough to cover the two identical bruises. A small smile came from his lips as he was scolded. He wiped his blonde hair away from his crystal eyes, his tie was tighter than it should have been, something he had done during a bathroom break. Now though, he loosened it for his master, delicate fingers playing over the silk of his tie. Even though they were dressed the same, he could still notice the differences the clothes made.

Kyouya had a more slender, very calm exterior. His hips curved in all the right places. His long arms looking so graceful yet so strong. Already Tamaki felt the need to feel those arms around him. . . and a knife to his throat. But as he was scolded, a sly smile came to his face. He had forgotten who he was talking to. He leaned forward slightly, his hand pressed to his left hip the other flaunting out to the side as he coyly asked.

"My love, are you...worried about me?"

Although, he was answered the next second. In a blink, Kyouya had made the blond freeze. What? What did he just say? His heart thudded, and his mind spun. His smirk burst into a full on grin, and he began to jump up and down, fist pumping into the air.

"KYOUYA LOVES ME! OH KYOUYA! Je vous aime! Je vous aime!!"

He laughed as he leaped onto the other, nipping at his ear as he sang loudly.

"OH MASTER! OH KYOUYA! I'LL NEVER HURT MYSELF WITHOUT YOU AGAIN!"

He laughed as he jumped off him, and did a dance around the room.

*********************

Kyouya watched as the words sunk into Tamaki's eager mind. He wasn't exactly sure why he had said it, just as he hadn't been sure why he had kissed Tamaki in the first place. It was all a little confusing, but he knew that even though he said something he hadn't thought, it now made perfect sense. His controlling of Tamaki wasn't just something fun, now it was something much more. Kyouya didn't just want Tamaki under control to keep attention away from the two, he wanted to keep Tamaki under control for fear that something might happen to him.

He flashed back to the sickening bathroom scene in his mind. Where he had been horrified to see Tamaki strangling himself and getting off to it. A shudder possessed him now. That kind of stuff was extremely dangerous, and he had remembered giving in to Tamaki's demands. He now knew the reason why.

His onyx eyes flashed dangerously before he looked back at Tamaki, who had finally seemed to understand him. Or at least, he thought he had. When the boy jumped around proclaiming that he loved him, Kyouya was frozen in shock. Tamaki really was a fool.

"That's not it..." Kyouya began, muttering a little bit. He could hardly be heard over Tamaki's shouting though and when Tamaki proclaimed that he'd never hurt himself again, Kyouya decided it probably wasn't best to correct him. He wanted to make sure that Tamaki would hold up on his end of the promise. For better ease of Kyouya's mind.

He snatched at Tamaki's arms in mid jump and brought him closer to his body, then surveyed the raw damage to one of his hands. Snarling, he threw it down to the boy's side. At least he wasn't too late now. Or so he hoped. He was still very angry as he clamped down on the boy's arm, he needed to make sure that Tamaki understood.

Though he was slender with curves and arches, Kyouya was at least taller than the blonde, and under his olive skin were the fine, long muscles that were thin, but developed. Tamaki could probably fight him off, but Kyouya also had the powers of words and persuasion. That was his best weapon.

"If you do it again," he began, looking straight into Tamaki's blue eyes. "I will not hurt you until I am ready to forgive you. Do you understand?" He shook Tamaki's arms slightly, causing the blonde's body to jerk a little with his aggressive movements. Kyouya had to make sure that the message got through to him.

*****************

He jumped and wiggled and danced and sang, in his own world of love lust and beauty. Everything was perfect! And hopefully Kyouya would be so proud of him that maybe he'd hurt him now! Ooo, a slap to the face, a kick to the shins a few punches. ...God he was sick. But no matter, he loved it because he loved Kyouya! He jumped until his body was jerked down, back into the real world. He stared at his master, wanting to run away and jump.

But he knew better. There was good pain, and then bad pain. Good pain was when he asked to be hurt, when he was made to beg and plead. Bad pain was when Kyouya went too far. When it was no longer lustful, or loving, but actually meant to hurt him. Bad pain was rape. And he didn't want that.

So, for the time being he stood still, he listened. At the tiny shake he nodded his head, his eyes solemn.

"I'm sorry master. I won't do it again. I promise. I'll only let you hurt me."

He nodded, a soft bow to the head and a glance cast upwards to show just how sorry he really was. He blinked a few times, and when he was sure Kyouya knew he was serious, he grinned. Leaning forward, letting Kyouya grip him still if he wished, the blond began to nibble on his ear.

"So... Why don't you meet me at my dorm..and hurt me.."

He kissed his cheek, and sauntered off, making sure to squirm his hips back and forth. He opened and closed the door. He knew Kyouya needed to get ready, get his books, so he had time. Quickly he went to his down, the sun slowly setting outside the school. Kyouya's father wouldn't care if he wasn't home tonight. And Tamaki always had an extra uniform in case something happened to the one he wore now. So even if Kyouya fell asleep, it wouldn't matter. Most of everyone who stayed in dorms were gone now.

Either still in their clubs, or taking naps or just relaxing. The halls were empty. Walking into the nicely lavished room full of red carpeting and white, stark walls, Tamaki climbed onto the king sized bed. A crimson quilt lay over dark black sheets, and dark black pillows lay over the neatly made bed. He climbed on the bed, and slowly began to undress, his eyes shut serenely. Even if Kyouya didn't come, he'd have his fun. His clothes began to line the floor, until finally his boxers were off. Laying back, he arched his spine and moaned softly, rubbing at his own cock.

******************

Kyouya considered the fearful flash on Tamaki's face as he pulled harder on the boy's arm to be a clear sign of understanding. Tamaki knew exactly what was expected of him now, and he knew the consequences of it. His own eyes flashed with his own emotions for a brief second, betraying his calm and serious demeanour. No matter what he did, Tamaki would go along with it happily. Hell, he had raped the boy, and here he was standing in front of him. Sighing, Kyouya realized that he would have to do something about this. He made a little mental note to consider everything at a later time, when he was alone. He needed to sort out the whole Tamaki business.

_"So... Why don't you meet me at my dorm..and hurt me.."_

A smirk found their way to Kyouya's lips. He couldn't help himself really. Tamaki was practically radiating with desire, and they found their way through Kyouya's defences. All too soon a fantasy wove its way into Kyouya's mind. He imagined the look on Tamaki's face, that oh so sweet pleasure mixed with pain appearance. With this, he couldn't really say no. He didn't really have a choice.

His eyes trailed carefully at the retreating figure of the boy, and when the door had closed, Kyouya gathered his belongings and shut off the lights to the Third Music Room. He definitely had to inform the driver that he would not be going home that night. With a quick flip of his phone he dialled the number to the limousine. It continued to ring until finally there was an answer.

"Hello?"

Kyouya was a bit furious now, having waited a bit too long for the phone to be answered. "You should really start to answer the phone when it rings. That's your job, so unless you want to be fired, I'd change that."

"Oh! Ootori-sama, my apologies I-"

"I don't need to hear it," Kyouya interrupted impatiently, his cool and low voice echoing along the empty halls of the building. He knew where Tamaki's dorm was, it was listed in his clipboard. He opened it as he waited for a reply, skimming through the pages until he found one near the very back that listed all Host Club member's addresses, personal information, family members and vacation homes.

"Yes, I'm sorry. What can I do for Ootori-sama?"

Ah, there it was. He had found it. Number six in the Northern dormitories. He snapped his clipboard shut and then replied, "I won't be requiring your services today. I will be staying at the school overnight, please alert my father and our private police. I know how they overreact." His thoughts snapped back to the last time someone had went missing in his vicinity.

"Oh... y-yes right. I can do that for you, Ootori-sama."

"Excellent," Kyouya said coolly, and snapped his phone shut. He walked purposefully now, knowing exactly which turns he needed to take in the large building. Of course, he had studied the blueprints of the school on the first week of arrival, so he knew the school almost as well as he did the back of his hand.

His hard, black shoes snapped and echoed along the gorgeous tile floor and rippled through the hallways. That was the one thing Kyouya hated about open spaces, the sound of his own footsteps. But those were easy thoughts to push aside. With a quick movement of his wrist, he had opened the door to the sixth dormitory in the Northern Hall.

He surveyed the scene in front of him, a little bit intrigued that Tamaki hadn't waited for him. It could have been worse he considered. At least Tamaki was not hurting himself. "I see you've decided to start without me," Kyouya said coolly. He didn't think that Tamaki had noticed him walking in, but he could have been mistaken. With a push of his hand, he closed the door behind him then clicked the lock.

It was the first time he had been in Tamaki's dorm room, and he surveyed it closely, just as he did with any new setting. His dark eyes scanned everything from the red, plush carpet, to the paintings on the walls. It was very suiting for Tamaki, the design of the room. Elegant and graceful, but with dark accents like the bed, bringing it together. He skimmed over a few of the things on Tamaki's bed side table. Nothing really interesting. A picture of the entire Host Club just last year, another picture of the blonde and Kyouya in their middle school years.

Kyouya was even snoopy enough to wander into Tamaki's bathroom. He inhaled deeply, catching the familiar fragrance of Tamaki. The counters were lined with products, perfumes, soaps and oils. It was all very elegant. At least, that was the best word he could use to describe it.

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned to examine it. Gold rope hung loosely from the shower curtain. He supposed it was a decoration of some sort, and he also supposed it was quite lovely. The way the light caught each gold thread, making it sparkle a bit.

An interesting thought crossed his mind, and with a snatch he had pulled off one of the pieces of rope. It wasn't terribly long, but he supposed it would do. Then he grabbed another that had been lined vertically to it, and proceeded to walk back into the main room.

*********************

The room matched Tamaki's personality. Elegant, and a bit awkward. The cream colored walls and dark maroon rug. The small table with a twisted iron base, and a glass top was strewn with papers sat near the door. Mostly his school books he was too lazy to deal with. A rather large painting of his narcissistic self hanging above it. Along with a few extra paintings of roses, and that blown up picture of Haruhi dressed as a girl. Hey. He needed some place to put it. The window was shut, heavy black drapes drawn shut to block out light. There was a small black love seat to the left of the room, a coffee table matching the table by the door. There was no TV. Tamaki only stayed in his dorm a few times a week. When he didn't feel like going home. So the room was mostly for sleep.

Tamaki continued to stroke himself in slow, lazy strokes. His hips rolling and gyrating up and off the bed, then pushing his ass down into the soft quilt as he fucked his palm. His tender fingers wrapped loosely around his hard shaft. The tender skin rubbing against himself made his cock twitch. The muscles tightening quickly, only to loosen as the pressure stopped from pulling back. The barely visible blue vein that ran up the cream coloured skin to his soft mushroom shaped head began to throb, his hairless balls tightening. His thoughts began to race.

_He was getting hurt. And he loved it. Kyouya's face set in stone, an unreadable expression as his fist collided with Tamaki's stomach. His fingers gracefully wrapping around the strands of blonde hair, yanking his head forward in a rough jerk. His naked body pressing to his. His cock, so big Tamaki felt fear at the sight of it, pressed against Tamaki's cock. Kyouya's other hand wrapping so softly around his waist, like that of a lover. It was a mix of love and hate. The tight hold of his hair making tears fall from the pretty boy's wide eyes, and the soft caress of hand on hip. Tamaki felt himself lift, and Kyouya's cock pierced his hole before he could scream. __It was like a dance, the rise and fall of their chest's as they moaned together. Or rather, Tamaki moaned, squirmed, and begged and Kyouya sat there with that smug smirk. The same smirk Tamaki had known since middle school. Half of the blond hated him. He hated his ego, his superiority over the other. Yet the other half craved it. Wanted it for his own. Wanted to feel him over power him, always. __They were on the piano. The cold, hard finished wood scraping Tamaki's knees, the fear causing his breathing to become laboured, rapid from the hoarse screaming. The low guttural noises that made him sound like an animal. His power, his beauty slipping away further from his grasp with each thrust. The animalistic sobs that erupted from the teenagers throat as he begged Kyouya to stop. Not to hurt him. __And now it was all happening again, he wasn't making love, he wasn't being a lover. No. He wasn't even having sex with him. In heaven they made love, on earth they had sex. But Kyouya dragged him further, with each groan Kyouya dragged Tamaki to hell, where they downright __**fucked**__. __It was the kind of sex you always wanted. Always wished for. But never got. And Tamaki was getting it. The kind where your vision hazed, your body was numb and every fibre craved more. The kind where you pulled someone's hair out, and you don't remember. The kind that left bruises and scars and sore limbs for days on end. The kind with whips, chains, crying, begging and screaming. Where the smell of musk and sweat was enough to choke on. Where you woke up. And didn't know where the fuck you were, much less who. __  
_  
He didn't hear the door click and open. Nor did he hear it shut. He was too wrapped up in his fantasy's. He knew he couldn't come. Or Kyouya would be angry. But getting himself ready wasn't any harm. Still, as these thoughts flew through his head, he couldn't help but moan, but gently say Kyouya's name over and over and over. The whispers turning to soft yells and whimpers. He felt his cock throb, his palm start to sweat, and his eyes were shut so tight he saw stars.

But. Kyouya ruined it. He spoke. His voice mixed with Tamaki's fantasy and made the blond jump. He blinked and lifted his head, looking at the boy with an awkward giggle. It then came to him, he sat up, his legs crossing as he stared at the other. Watching him explore the room, his cock still throbbing from his impure thoughts.

"Are you mad at me for starting early? Are you? Are you mad enough to hurt me? Hm? Hm? Hm?"

He got on all fours, like a dog. His ass wriggling back and forth as he watched him walk around, uninterested in what he has to say. When he came back with the ropes, he blinked, tilting his head. Utterly confused.

"Uhm. What are those for?" He asked nervously, backing up on the bed, the high dark oak bedposts looking more dangerous than ever.

*****************

Kyouya considered the nervous tone in Tamaki's voice carefully, but he also considered the willing position the boy had just sidled in to. There was no other second thought about it. He sat at the edge of Tamaki's bed and shuffled towards the boy, no answer yet as he pushed him back towards the bed frame. He brought around one of the tassels and reached around for Tamaki's hand.

"I think you might have an idea what these are for," Kyouya said softly, his voice still cold and distant. He brought the hand around and wrapped it twice around the boy's wrist, then carefully pinned it to one of the vertical posts in the middle of the headboard. He had tied the rope efficiently, something he had picked up from his family's private police force. No matter how hard Tamaki struggled, he would not be able to slip his way out of it, nor would he be able to break the knot.

"Don't you want to get hurt? Isn't that what you were fantasizing about right now? Calling out my name?" he teased in the same soft and cold voice. Tamaki's other hand was still free, he was waiting for the boy to protest. In the end that's what made their games so fun. Hearing Tamaki beg and moan, and the plead for Kyouya to stop. Wasn't that what it was all about?

He considered the boy's stark naked body, everything from the blonde hair to the raging hard on still left over from Tamaki's indulgence. There were still some light bruises from where he had bit hard on that Friday, but they were nothing. Kyouya wasn't planning on doing anything severe. The idea of whips and torture was a bit much for him. Even as he appraised the boy in front of him, he couldn't imagine damaging it seriously.

No, he wanted to keep that body his. It was his body, and he could choose what to do with it. He would make Tamaki scream and moan at the same time. That would be his goal tonight. The sweet sounds were more than enough for him to want to hear.

He waited patiently with the other rope, still looking at Tamaki for a reply.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey all! Adderly here. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Hope you all are still enjoying the story. ;]**

* * *

He blinked, letting his hand be moved and tied. It took him a few seconds to register what was really going on. He blue eyes widened, and his cock twitched. His body liked it, but his mind. Well, as always his mind was going off in a completely different direction. This was too much. He lost all power this way. His wrist twitched, then pulled, then all out struggled. His pupils dilated in fear, his body went rigid and he began to shake his head.

"Kyouya. Kyouya no. Please..Please no. Not this."

He shook and pulled and yanked and cried out in fear, frustration and love. Although his cock was bouncing against his stomach, he continued to pull like a frightened animal. Although..He sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this. He knew it was too late by now. He had begged. and begging was what gave Kyouya such a power over him. Plus, if he was good enough. He might be hurt. He slowly went limp on the bed, and then raised his hand, resting his wrist in Kyouya's hand as he looked at him with those puppy dog eyes. Usually, he got whatever he wanted using them, but not this time.

****************

_"No, definitely not this time,"_ Kyouya thought. There would be no puppy eyes. Even with this thought he hesitated with the hand for a fraction of a second, but the pleadings were still echoing in his brain and without a second thought, he was tying up Tamaki's other hand with a knot as careful as the first. He could tell from the way that Tamaki's cock reacted, that he was enjoying this on one level or another.

The blonde's feet were not tied up, so Kyouya considered that he would probably have to restrain those himself if Tamaki started making a fuss. He whipped his body over Kyouya's, pinning the boy down with a knee on either side of the boy's hips. His body shivered in delight, urging him to keep going. To claim the dominance over the boy again and again until Tamaki would break under his master's hands. With a sly grin, he looked back in Tamaki's eyes.

"You want to be hurt, right? All day, that's what you've wanted. I'll give that to you," he said with a hint of a primal growl rising in his chest. With one hand he caressed the bump on the side of Tamaki's head that he had inflicted earlier that day. "Didn't you say that I was the only one who could hurt you? So why are you struggling so much?" Kyouya asked wickedly. By all means he did not want the boy to stop struggling or begging, he merely wanted to toy with him.

Again, he waited for a reply.

******************

He gasped with each touch. His nerves being set on fire by the tender touches of his masters hands. his body quivering, his eyes looking everywhere and nowhere at once. His chest heaved. As Kyouya straddled him, he could feel his cock pressing against whatever was available, and his body felt as fragile as a butterfly's wings underneath the other boy. He nodded, quickly, speaking quickly.

"y..Yes My Master! Please! Please hurt me! I'm so-"

In the middle of his sentence, the other boys cell phone went blaring off. Tamaki stopped talking, and looked squarely up at Kyouya.

"Answer that and I'll be scream."

With his new found threat, he took a deep breath, and held it. Ready to yell if it was picked up.

*****************

Kyouya didn't have the patience to deal with Tamaki's threats. He was the one in control, and he was going to make that extremely obvious. His right hand collided with Tamaki's left cheek and he could hear the slapping sound echo around the room. Someone was calling him, and he always had his calls screened. The person who was calling must have been someone important, and of course he would take the call. Tamaki would just have to deal with that.

"If you scream, you will definitely regret it," Kyouya hissed venomously as he got up from the bed and retrieved his cell phone. He checked the caller display and was surprised that it had come from his mansion. Someone there must have been looking for him.

Sighing, he gave one last threatening look at Tamaki, and then decided he had better answer the call in the hallway. He left Tamaki strapped down and naked on the bed as he sauntered out of the room. "This better be important," Kyouya growled into the phone. If it was a servant or something, he was going to flip out. Instead came the voice of his oldest brother. That was weird, his brother did not live at the mansion.

"Kyouya, there's been an accident. Kyoko is in the hospital, asking for you..."

"What?" Kyouya screeched into the phone. He was never under control of his temper these days. His brother continued.

"Nothing serious, she's just broken her arm," his brother said coolly, keeping calm under the circumstances. Kyouya was not cruel, he did care for his sister a lot, and he knew that his brothers were the same way. He couldn't possibly imagine how upset their father was at this time. Kyoko was his prize, the only thing tying him to their mother.

"How is father taking this?" Kyouya asked, settling his own nerves. The question was more out of morbid curiosity than concern.

"Not well. It's best to get here as fast as you can. I'll send a driver to pick you up right away."

There was no discussion. Kyouya would have to go. He flipped his phone down and rubbed his temples, remembering Tamaki suddenly. He was not sure if the boy had been screaming. If he had, Kyouya hadn't heard a thing through the door or over their conversation. Without a word he untied Tamaki, noticing already the red rings from struggling. "I have to go," he said gruffly, and picked up his briefcase and clipboard. Then he walked out of the room.

{Two week time skip}

The past few weeks had gone by fast. With his sister in the hospital, Kyouya was left with a lot of time on his hands. He continued his relationship with Tamaki, and nearly every day he would have to deal with him. It wasn't like a chore though. Kyouya was surprised that he actually liked what they were doing. It also satisfied some type of hunger Kyouya never realized that he had before.

He had been pretty sure, about a week ago, that he didn't want this to stop. As soon as he had realized this, there were no hindrances. He would give in to Tamaki's begging, choking, strangling, hitting, biting the boy until the boy would submit in the ultimate form of dominance. And every time they did this, Kyouya never got bored. Lately he had made their sessions last as long as possible, providing challenges for Tamaki, testing the boy's will power and submission.

With only a week away to the Christmas Ball, Kyouya was also extremely busy with the preparations. He had booked everything from staff to the hall itself they'd be using. Not just that, but he was also the one promoting the Ball to all the customers during the Host Club hours.

"I'm sure you've heard what we're planning for the Christmas Ball?" he'd ask as the girls would surround him for information. That was the main reason that Kyouya was ever requested. He was always selling merchandise and organizing auctions of personal belongings. Lately he had been getting more and more requests, information to be passed along to the school about the Christmas Ball.

"Is it true that there will be a horse drawn sleigh?" one of the girls cooed romantically.

"Yes. If you pay extra when you purchase your tickets, you get a special coupon for a five minute sleigh ride with the host of your choice. There will also be dancing, and then a mistletoe finale," Kyouya said seductively, roping in the innocent girl with the promises of attention and affection.

"How much more?" the girl said breathlessly, not being able to believe it was all true.

"Well of course, we've had to double our price from last year," Kyouya began, pitching the idea to her slowly. "So for a five minute romantic sleigh ride with the host of choice, the price of those special tickets will quadruple."

The girl squealed in delight. This was good, that would mean she was able to afford it.

"I'll buy one right now!" she said happily, reaching into her purse and bringing out an expensive looking wallet.

"You will have to choose first the host you wish to be in the draw to kiss under the mistletoe, and then also the host you wish to have a sleigh ride with," he informed curtly as he opened his clipboard and tallied down another sale along with the girl's name. Of course, this girl had gone all out last year too. From what he could see of her record she would choose...

"Haruhi-kun please!" she said, a dark blush creeping up to her face as she handed the tall boy her money.

Kyouya bowed slightly. He had gotten it right. This girl had been an avid Haruhi requester since day one. "Excellent choice," he said swiftly, reaching into the pocket on the front of his uniform and withdrawing a stack of tickets. He first pulled out one that was a light brown mixed with gold, and then he pulled out another that was light brown and silver. He had the tickets color coated for each event, and they had printed only a few days ago. There was a larger stack in the back that he didn't keep with him at all times. "There you go. Hold on to those until right up to the mistletoe finale," he suggested, smiling behind shining glasses.

"Thank you Senpai!" she said joyously, rushing off to tell her friends of her purchase. Kyouya opened his clipboard again and marked down various information about the tickets. The number, the date and the client's choice.

He was interrupted by Haruhi tugging lightly at his arm. Looking down he saw the same worried expression she had worn the few weeks ago when she had meddled in his business. This time was different though, he could tell that he wouldn't be able to just brush her off this time. She was actually very worried about Tamaki. Sighing, he closed his clipboard and faced her again.

"Yes, Haruhi?" he asked coolly, pushing his glasses higher onto his nose in a subconscious effort to remain dignified.

"Kyouya-senpai," she started, her eyes flickering back to Tamaki across the room. "I want to ask you about Tamaki-senpai."

"Well you're free to ask whatever questions you like, Haruhi," Kyouya reminded her. "I'll answer the ones that I wish."

This didn't seem to be the response she was looking for, and he could see her confidence shattering before him. He smirked a little slyly this time. But then she looked down at her feet, her fingers coiling themselves to make a fist. Bless her, she was really trying to do this.

"What is going on between you and Tamaki-senpai? Every day I see him he has more and more injuries, and he always hides them when I bring it up. I know you're the one that's doing this to him. Why, Kyouya-senpai?" Her voice broke in her last sentence, tears forming in her eyes.

_"She's just like a kitten,"_ Kyouya thought. Brave, but not knowing how weak she was. He thought he had gotten that across to her a long time ago. Then he sighed and grabbed her arm, walking her out of the Music Room and into the empty hallway. He didn't want her to make a scene in a place of business.

She was scared, and he knew it. The same horrified look on her face that Tamaki seemed to have, except that Tamaki was a thousand times more good looking. He faced her then, using the full force of his eyes on her. There was no point lying anymore, he knew that Haruhi was worried, and she wasn't the type to back down, even if it were to get her hurt.

"Tamaki and I," Kyouya began, dropping his hands to his sides, "have a complicated relationship. I don't think you'd understand it honestly."

Haruhi seemed to take a little offense to it, but one harsh look from Kyouya had her backed against the wall as she timidly searched for the right words she wanted. "You can tell me, Kyouya-senpai. I know you wouldn't hurt Tamaki-senpai on purpose..." she trailed off.

"That's where you're wrong," Kyouya said desperately, his arms shaking a little. Why did he have to feel the need to explain himself now? "Tamaki wants this. He wants me to hurt him. He begs me to, and I listen, because I like to hear him beg. I love the way he looks at me with a tortured expression, mixed with pain and pleasure. I have to give him what he wants. I have to be in control of him. We have a sick, sick relationship, Haruhi. I suppose you can call it love... what I feel for Tamaki. I'm not too sure myself, I've never felt it. All I know is that it satisfies me when Tamaki is mine, and if that's something you can't understand, then I'll warn you to keep your mouth shut. It's none of your business in the end."

The words flew out of his mouth as rapidly as ever. By the end of his speech he was still shaking, trying to control his emotions that had just poured out in front of the small, androgynous girl. He looked down from her, ashamed because even as he said the words he knew how she'd take them. He could feel the disgusted look he was getting, and that made him even angrier. She had no right to judge him.

"Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi said carefully after a long moment of silence. "I don't think any less of you. I... I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to make sure that Tamaki-senpai was safe. I... I care about Tamaki-senpai too."

Kyouya looked sharply at the girl, trying to find any hint of sarcasm or mistrust. He searched her brown eyes and then his shaking stopped. He composed himself and then a slender hand found their way to her head. "I know you care about him," he said softly. "But this is something we both want."

And then he turned on his heel and marched back into the Music Room.

**************

The sound of the slap and the burn of Kyouya's slap was more than enough to shut the blond up. His body stiffened, and a muffled cry escaped his lips. He whimpered, but Kyouya's threat only made his cock go even more erect. The hard muscle twitched, and Tamaki squirmed, his body yearning for attention. Still. He knew that Kyouya only got important calls, and Tamaki sighed, waiting for him to go get his phone. The slap still stung upon his pale cheek, cream coloured skin turning red, and then quickly dulling to a soft rose pink. As Kyouya got up, Tamaki felt his weight lift, and he could breathe easier. The spot where he had been sitting was cold, and for a moment Tamaki felt panicked, alone. Watching the man slip away, outside his room and the harshness of his voice made him all the more hot. A fine film of sweat forming on his brow, sticking his golden locks to his forehead. He waited silently, he listened.

He caught only what Kyouya had said, the anger, then the fear in his voice. It made Tamaki's heart drop. What had happened? His heart beat quickened, but soon the boy came back. He looked angry, frustrated, and fearful. Tamaki opened his mouth, but said nothing. He blinked softly head tilting as he was untied. His hands dropped down to his sides, and he lifted himself up off the silk quilt.  
"I love you."  
He said quickly, but the door was already shutting. He sighed, and then frowned. Quickly, he leaned over, snatching the phone off its cradle, dialling his home number. Someone there would have an idea of what was going on. Quickly, he sat up in bed, and crossed one leg over the other. His palm idly rubbed at his cock, his chin still stinging. A soft, womanly voice answered, and for a moment he thought of his mother, a chord being struck in his heart, he sighed when he recognized his maids voice.

"Yes. I want to know what happened with the Ootori family. Yes. He left here moments ago. We were going over details for the club. Right. His sister? –Here he sighed, and then smiled softly- remind father to send them a bouquet with regards from our family, will you? Thank you. No I won't be home tonight I'll be sleeping at the school, much work to do. Yes. Yesss I'll shower. Yes! Okay! Thank you. Goodbye."

Sighed again he placed the phone down with nothing but a soft click. The ropes were draped over his arms, and with a smile he allowed the silken rope to fall to the floor. The pain in his cheek subsided, as did the pinkish mark. There was no sign of their play from before. The marks on his chest and neck also began to fade. He frowned ever so slightly, but none the less he got up, and walked to his bathroom, hips rolling and thrusting. Gyrating with each soft step. The pleasure still coursed heavily through his cock, he would fix this soon. Stepping into the shower, he quickly closed the frosted door, and turned on the water. First the hot, and then the cold so he got just the tiniest burn. This wasn't to hurt himself, but he always did this. No clue why he did, but he enjoyed it and it would continue to for the rest of his days. Warm water washed over his body, hugging his every curves. That's why he liked the water. Nothing could mar the prince's good looks, and water only seemed to enhance it.

Quickly, he grabbed at his cock, slowly beginning to jerk himself off. His moans became a rhythm quickly, and his eyes shut. He was back in his own world. Full of hard core fucking. But this time. This time Kyouya moaned. Tamaki shuddered as he listened to Kyouya's guttural groans of dominance. Deep, angry, growls emitting from the beast that seemed to constantly coil inside the man. It wasn't long before Tamaki orgasmed. Thick ropes of white spewing from the reddened head of his cock, and down the drain. A content sigh escaped his throat, and he grabbed the strawberry scented soap from its shelf, and washed himself, thinking of the weeks ahead. He wondered if Kyouya would ever love him like he did. He wondered if his sister would be alright. He wondered a lot of things. But still, he knew it would be alright. As long as he had his master he would be fine. Scrubbing his hair after he was done with his body, the blonde boy stepped out of the shower, towel dried, and went into his room. It was already nine, and he had school the next morning. With a yawn, Tamaki flopped down, and fell asleep.

{Two week Skip}

He loved it. Every bit of it. Kyouya and he seemed to develop a rhythm throughout the two weeks. A beating before classes and a beating before the club. Plus a good hard rut On Kyouya's good mood days, he'd even step on Tamaki's foot during lunch hours. All this, plus the ball was getting closer. Already he had seen yellow/golden coloured tickets around the school, and many women had come up to him. A small, brown haired girl flounced up to him, her high, squealy voice nearly breaking the boys ears.

"Tamaki-kun! Do you think we'll have a chance to dance together? So many girl's want to dance with you, I'm afraid I won't have my turn!"

Tamaki smiled his sweet smile, and held the lady close, his finger tips dancing upon her chin as he leaned In close, speaking softly.

"For you my princess, I'll make sure we have our own, special dance together. As long as you're willing to wait for me. "

She squealed even louder than she had before, and dug into a white silk purse, bringing out two golden tickets, waving them in the air.

"Look look! I already bought a ticket for you, and one for a carriage ride. Oh, do you think it will snow?"  
He smiled again, and wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her in a tight hug. His sweet smelling skin making her squirm. A few practiced tears flowed from his sparkling eyes as he flourished his hand out into the air, as if he could see the night already.

"Oh princess. I'll be sure of it. White sparkling snow, so cold we'll have to snuggle under a warm blanket of our love."

The girl turned beat red, and down she went. A fainter it seemed. A soft chuckle came as two of her friends dragged her off, and then came back to buy their own tickets. One for Hunny, and the other, was for Kyouya. He hesitated only a split second, but handed her the ticket for Kyouya. A frown spread across his face, only to be replaced with a smile as he sat on one of his favourite love seats, a horde of his customers swarming around him for their turn to swoon. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Haruhi leaving with Kyouya, and panic rose within his chest. One girl poked him, and said something, but he was too distracted. Another prod, and he looked to her, speaking slowly.

"I'm sorry princess. I was just distracted by the thoughts of the sweet tender kiss we will share at the ball."

It worked well, and soon the two returned. Tamaki excused himself, and slid behind Haruhi. A slender hand went around her shoulder, and he spoke lowly.

"You know. Don't you."

She only smiled now. Now that she knew he wanted it, there was no reason to worry. The bruises he had, he had hidden well, and Haruhi only caught glimpses of them when he changed, or when he "magically" lost his shirt in front of the ladies. Still. They were enough to worry. A quick nod was all Tamaki needed, and he sighed. Then she spoke.

"Tamaki-Senpai, I know you and Kyouya-senpai have this relationship. But I think that as long as there is love, and no one is dying. Then it is alright. "

Tamaki smiled, and gave her a hug so tight her face flushed. He then asked her her plans for the weekend. He still wanted to get her in that snow bunny outfit.

"Oh. Uh. My father is going away for the weekend. So nothing, really."

Tamaki froze, and blinked, then went about his business; he waited until the club was done. Once all the women were out and going home, almost all of them sporting tickets in various colors, he turned, slammed the door, and yelled.

"HARUHI! YOU FAILED TO TELL ME THAT YOUR FATHER WAS LEAVING THIS WEEKEND! AS YOUR FATHER I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! YOU ARE SLEEPING OVER MY HOUSE ALONG WITH KYOUYA! GOT IT?!"

She refused, of course, but a sudden change in attitude, and a quick promise of fancy tuna and she was his. Once that was all said and done, everyone left, leaving Kyouya and Tamaki alone. He looked back at Kyouya, and headed straight for the back room. He knew the routine by now. Opening the door, he left it open and entered, his hands placed behind his back as he awaited his daily beating.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright so this is more or less just a reply to one of the anonymous reviews I got that kind of pissed me off. (SORRY)**

**1. There is a Rape warning at the very beginning of the story. Not just disturbing content but also a warning that the story deals with sadomasochism.  
2. Sadly to say the rape and personal feelings in this story were pulled from real life experiences, so to say that it is unlikely just confuses me. A lot of victims form a bond with their rapist in which they refuse to let them go.  
3. I think Kyouya is VERY capable of raping somebody. Reference the episode in which he almost rapes Haruhi until she says he has no reason to.  
4. The sadomasochism that goes on in this story stems from a) Kyouya's own rigid and controlling personality and b) Tamaki's easy going and needing to be wanted and adored attitude. Though it may not be "likely" (canon wasn't really something we were going for exactly) I still think we did the best we could ever do with how the story turned out.  
5. As for skimming it over, that's fine. I do it all the time when I read other people's work. I don't expect anyone to read this story if they don't like it, or they don't like the style or content. That's your perogative. But please don't tell me I don't have proper warnings, or that the rape seems unlikely when those were pulled from personal experience and feelings. Thank you.**

**Also, neither of us have read the manga (completely) so the entire roleplay is based on a continuation of the anime ONLY. I hope everyone understands. :]**

**************************************************************************************

The tickets were coated as followed. Haruhi's color was light brown, easy enough to indicate as the girl had brown hair and eyes. Kyouya's was a rich purple, the kind you'd see in a castle somewhere elegant. Tamaki was yellow of course, the closest color to gold itself. After all, he was the King. Mori's was dark green, mysterious and captivating. Hunny's was a baby blue, just as soft as the boy was himself. Kaoru was orange, with Hikaru a bright red.

These were the colors Kyouya kept seeing everywhere during the remainder of the Host Club. He had sold more tickets than he was expecting, and this wasn't accounting for all of their clients. Already they had tripled in profit from the cost it took to set up the ball. He smirked to himself as he carefully processed all the money, ready to go after school to deposit it all in the Host Club's special account. It was under Kyouya and Tamaki's names, though Kyouya always pressed it would be just easier to get a treasurer.

As the last girl left the doors to the Host Club, Kyouya was still tallying everything in his clipboard. Double checking the numbers to see if he had miscalculated. When he was sure he hadn't, he looked up to see Tamaki fawning over Haruhi, begging her to stay the night at his mansion. Frowning, Kyouya stopped himself from interjecting. He had to remember they were still in the Host Club. He did not like the idea of Haruhi spending the night so freely in Tamaki's home with him there as well. It presented a certain awkwardness about the entire thing.

So when the others finally left and Kyouya followed an all too eager Tamaki into the back room, Kyouya let loose. He kicked the boy roughly the ground with one foot, then stepped on his back. Not too much force, but enough so that Tamaki would get the hint that he was a bit pissed.

"Why did you invite Haruhi over? She knows about us now." His voice was cold and merciless as he stepped down a little bit harder on the boy's back.

********************

He knew Kyouya was angry with him. Half of him feared it, half of him loved it because he knew it would hurt all the more. He heard his footsteps, but saw nothing, seeing as he closed his eyes. He felt something roughly kick him, and he was down. A soft grunt came as the other stepped down on his back. He panted softly, his spine cracking as he listened to him. As Kyouya stepped harder, to drive the point home he cried out, though a smile was clearly set across his lips.

"I..nng..I'm her father aren't I? I would never leave my daughter al-"

Just then, the door clicked open, and Tamaki looked up, though he refused to move from his spot. Haruhi stepped in, looked at the scene, and then said calmly.

"Tamaki-Senpai. Do I need my own blankets on friday?"

Tamaki paused, looked up at Kyouya, and then said quietly.

"No. Haruhi. I have plenty."

With a nod, Haruhi left, the door clicking shut behind her. Tamaki looked back up again, and giggled softly.

"Eheheh..Sorry.."

{Jump}

Friday afternoon, Haruhi, Tamaki, And Kyouya clambered into the back of Tamaki's limo. Just as they were about to close the doors, however the twins slid inside, bags in hands. Tamaki shot them a glare, and they said together in unison.

"Were both coming along. Were not leaving Haruhi alone with a pervy king like you. Not to mention him."

Both twins raised their hands to point to Kyouya. Though neither mentioned why. Tamaki went to yell, but Haruhi was already shutting the door. She didn't care either way, and as the limo rolled off, Tamaki glared and growled at the two. The redheads turned to each other, and quickly began to whisper, before turning back to Tamaki, and speaking slyly.

"So Boss. Haruhi told us your secret.

Tamaki froze, went stiff, and shot a look at Haruhi, who looked utterly confused. It was a game. They knew something was going on, and they wanted to know. When they tried Haruhi she had completely denied it. So they resorted to their dumb leader. Who fell right into it.

"WHAT SECRET I DON'T HAVE A SECRET HARUHI HOW COULD YOU TELL THEM!?"

The twins leaped from their seats, both pinning the boss to the leather seat and speaking with a laugh.

"So you do have a secret. What is it? Huh? You said no secrets in a family, aren't we a family?"

Just then, Hikaru's foot stepped on Tamaki's. It was an accident of course, the small cramped spaces of the limo it was bound to happen. But what happen next was nothing short of a television show gone wrong. Tamaki moaned, the twins grinned, they got it.

"Oh! So boss is a sucker for pain!"

They then proceeded to stomp down on his feet, laughing. Haruhi just stared, then turned to Kyouya, about to ask what he would do when Tamaki's voice squealed.

"STOPPIT! ONLY KYOUYA CAN DO THAT!"

He barely got his sentence out when he slammed his palm over his mouth. A whimper escaped his throat, and as the limo came to a rolling stop he was gone. A cloud of dust left in his wake, he was already running into his mansion, the twins following, laughing as if it were all a joke, and Haruhi just sitting there, rolling her eyes and saying softly.

"This is going to be a long weekend.."

******************

The interruption of Haruhi was fine. Kyouya did not mind the girl's intrusion. He just added it to his list of annoyances he'd have to carefully consider when he had some free time, which didn't seem to be soon. He sighed and then stepped over Tamaki, crossing the small room swiftly to the door. Without a word, he left; his thoughts were his only company.

It would make things difficult, Kyouya assumed. He mentally calculated all the possible negative effects of their relationship made public, but it didn't seem to outweigh the positives. For one, Kyouya wouldn't have to go to lengths to hurt Tamaki away from the prying eyes of their fellow classmates. It would save him approximately a half hour out of his entire day. That was a good number, he thought. The second positive thing was that they could market their relationship. He would have to give Renge-kun a call of course, but that was beside the point. He was pretty sure that this type of relationship could be played down and would also make a profit at the same time. If he could accomplish that, then there were no other worries.

His family wouldn't be bothered about his relationship. He was the third son, nothing important. He was not expected to carry on a child in the name of Ootori, and even if he were, Kyouya would find a way around it. Suddenly, he stopped himself. What was he thinking? The mental image of him and Tamaki still together at a ripe old age made Kyouya shiver. Surely their relationship would have to end sometime. He wasn't exactly sure, and this made him a bit annoyed. Even as he thought it was ridiculous, he still felt something strange. A weird emotion he had never really felt before.

As he tried to put his finger on it, he walked through the campus and out of the double front doors. Across the courtyard and near the gates, his driver was waiting. He carefully pushed Tamaki into the dark crevices of his mind and climbed in, both somewhat anxious and excited about the Friday coming up.

{Jump}

The twins were definitely a surprise. Kyouya had just settled himself across from Tamaki when they burst through the almost closed doors and made themselves comfortable.

_"We're both coming along. We're not leaving Haruhi alone with a pervy king like you. Not to mention him." _

Kyouya's eyes widened a little at the subtle indication of his morality. He was about to mutter something about ridiculous accusations, when he flashed back to the hotel incident with Haruhi. He shut his mouth, and considered that the twins were probably right in whatever man they accused him of being. With patient eyes he watched the scene unfold as the limo crept along towards the mountain.

Something ripped inside of him when Hikaru accidently stamped on Tamaki's foot. The moan that came from Tamaki's lips almost instantly aroused Kyouya. He was a bit angry now. The twins were not allowed to handle Tamaki in such a way, but he was a bit frozen from the shock of it all. He was also embarrassed by his arousal.

_"STOPPIT! ONLY KYOUYA CAN DO THAT!" _

Kyouya opened his mouth to say something... anything, but the limo rolled to a stop and Tamaki flew out without another word. He stared after the blonde and then at the twins who were following him inside. "I sure hope it isn't," he replied to Haruhi after a careful moment of consideration. The driver had hopped out now and was preparing the luggage to be towed inside the grand mansion. It was freezing outside, and Kyouya welcomed the cold air.

When the two had reached the inside of the mansion, the twins were still gathered around the front door, obviously planning something. Kyouya took off his glasses to rub the fog out of them. It always happened when he was out in the cold for too long. Then he shot both of the twins a venomous glare, sliding the glasses back onto his face. "Hikaru, Kaoru. I'm giving you a warning. If you so much as hurt a hair on his body, I will personally see to it that my private police deal with you."

The twins exchanged a knowing glance and then continued to smile. "Oh we weren't planning to hurt him," Hikaru said, still smiling wickedly. Kyouya's stared at them warily. He wasn't in the mood for the twins' antics. Instead, he was in the mood for something else. Without a word he walked away in search of Tamaki.

***************************************************************

Tamaki ran, his breath heavy, his forehead sweating, and his cock aching. He whimpered, and did a dance in circles, trying to find a place to hide. But where!? Twice he ran into one of his maids, both were leaving for the night. That's when he remembered. Father had given them all the weekend off, and HE was back at the school filling out paper work for a few hundred new students. Tamaki whimpered, and then ran up the stairs and down the left hallway. He knew where he was going, he knew it would upset him, but it was the last place that Kyouya would look.

Skidding passed the door; he shoved it open and went inside. Instead of slamming the door, he gently closed it, out of respect for who was here. Well, who would have been? He sighed, the walls were painted a soft golden, and the rug was deep beige. The bed was perfectly made, as if no one had ever slept in it. Walking over to the oak night stand, he picked up a pure gold picture frame, and looked at the woman depicted inside. Tears welled in the smug boys eyes, and he sat down upon the bed, his knees suddenly feeling wobbly. He felt his stomach turn and his heart race, and he gently traced the silken features of his mother's picture.

"Mother..."

He murmured softly as he set the picture down, his hands on his knees, curling into fists. He knew he could never see her again. Some people were so surprised, that he never seemed to cry, nor care about it. Most were even more surprised when they saw how respectfully he treated his grandmother. Truth was, he did cry, and she was a woman, and women deserved happiness. As did all people. He let out a choked sob, and covered his mouth with one hand, body trembling. His sadness turned to anger, and he withdrew his hand, only to snap his wrist back and swing it to the picture, knocking it down. The shatter of glass made him all the more angry, and he stood, screaming down at the picture.

"HE WAS RIGHT! WASN'T HE MOTHER?! YOU NEVER DID LOVE ME! THEN WHY! WHY MOTHER! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!?"

He walked to the doorway, and yanked it open, slamming it. Again and again he repeated this, just slamming the door and re-opening it. He couldn't stop. He swore. He cursed and screamed and yelled and hurt.

"SON OF A BITCH! MOTHER! MOTHER!! FUCK!!"

Downstairs, Haruhi had caught up with Kyouya, trying to reason with him. Knowing it was in vain. That's when she heard it, the screaming. The cursing the slamming. She grabbed hold of Kyouya's arm, and looked at him with a mix of terror and sorrow.

"Go. I'll keep the twins busy. Just go find him!

*****************************************************

Kyouya nodded only once to Haruhi. It annoyed him a little bit, how much she cared about the blonde. As if when he heard the screaming she assumed he would not of course go off to look for Tamaki. But then came the challenge. Kyouya had only been to this mansion a handful of times during their middle school days. They never had much time anymore, to make the trip up with their High School studies and with the club. Kyouya's house had always been much closer. So now Kyouya was racking his memory of the ever winding hallways that never seemed to end, trying to remember which of the rooms Tamaki had insisted he never go.

As he ran desperately through the halls, following the shouting and the echoing slams of wood on wood, he wondered what had caused Tamaki to act out. He could make out the words the boy was shouting, and Kyouya knew that Tamaki rarely swore. Was it the twins' actions? Scowling, Kyouya hoped not. And then another thought crossed his mind that almost made him stop in his tracks.

_"No. He promised,"_ a voice rang clear through his mind, replying to the unwelcome mental image of Tamaki hurting himself. Frustrated now, Kyouya shook the thoughts out of his head. There was no time to think about it. No time to plan for what was to come. It was a nice feeling, letting go of some of the control he so carefully worked for. Like he had said countless times, Tamaki was always surprising him. It kept him on his feet. There was no use to plan for outcomes. That time would come when he knew what the problem was.

Finally, he took a sharp left and turned down a hallway. At the end he could make out some gold hair, and he raced for it. With a swift kick, he knocked the door almost off it's hinge. In his defense, the door was already taking a beating from Tamaki's slams. The first thing he had to do was calm Tamaki down.

Without really thinking about it, he grabbed the boys arms and held him close. This seemed to be the only way to really restrain him. It was probably going a bit far, but Kyouya knew Tamaki was probably in hysterics. The slamming and swearing were all uncharacteristic and something had set him off. But what?

As he held the boy closely, feeling faint struggles beneath his grip, he looked around the room for any clues or evidence. On the ground beside a gorgeous bed was some broken glass and a picture frame. It all hit Kyouya now; Tamaki's mother. This had obviously been her room, and Tamaki, upset about the twins teasing had sought solace here. That had obviously gone badly.

*************************************************

He kept slamming until something hit the other side, and the door swung open, narrowly avoiding the young boys face. He stepped back, stumbled, but was swept back up and into Kyouya's arms. He sobbed, broken, strangled cries escaping his throat like an injured animal's cry. He wriggled and thrashed, screaming curses in both French, and Japanese, a few broken English words here and there as well. Finally, he stopped, breathing heavily he collapsed in the other boys arms, his sobs turning to coughs, then silence. He looked warily around the room, then at Kyouya.

"K..Kyouy-ACHOOG!"

He had sneezed, square in the boys face. He blinked; looking at Kyouya's now misted glasses, and then chuckled. Soon it turned into a full blown laugh, and he tackled the other. He snuggled the stronger man, and laughed and giggled and kissed his entire face. He was hysterical, and new tears of joy flowed from his eyes. He snuggled into Kyouya, and said softly.

"She loves me... right?"

***********************************************

Kyouya managed take out his handkerchief and wipe his face and glasses while the boy snuggled closely and expressed his affection. When he was finished, he tucked the handkerchief back into his pocket and then placed his hands back around Tamaki. It felt natural, and, Kyouya didn't really want to admit, but nice.

He knew who Tamaki was talking about, and he didn't answer at first. He thought about the question. Was there a right answer? Kyouya was but a stranger, who had only peeked into the life of Tamaki. He didn't understand a mother's love, because Kyouya had never felt it.

"I don't know," Kyouya replied honestly after a long moment had passed. "At the very least, she cares for you." And that was as far as that discussion had gone. The door, still open from being almost kicked down, revealed a breathless Haruhi. Kyouya smirked a little. She had probably been lost in the maze of Tamaki's mansion longer than he had.

She beamed at the two from the doorway, clearly relieved to see everything was okay. It was a brief moment and the twins appeared beside her, wrapping their arms around her small frame.

"Come Haruhi, we must practice embracing like Mom and Dad!" one of the twins announced happily, carrying her off like a prize.

Kyouya frowned after them, and then released Tamaki. He turned on his foot and headed toward the adjacent bathroom in the beautiful room. It looked untouched, but he knew better. There wasn't a speck of dust on anything. He took off his glasses for the third time in a row, and set it on the sink counter. Then washed his face gently.

It was a little known fact that Kyouya had a thing about germs. After he dried his face, he stuck the glasses back onto his face, and dragged Tamaki out of the room and down to where they would have to babysit the others.


End file.
